Have A Good Shift
by tvdlovedove101
Summary: It's been six months since Nick and Andy have seen anyone from fifteen. But when they loose their undercover status and return to the division after the drug bust things aren't easy for them. Set after 4x01. A post episode story. Contains all the characters you see in the episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I'm really bad with my tenses in writing and stuff, so if you see past it should be present; this fanfic is in present tense. ****I've started a much different Rookie Blue fanfic; one not really along with any episodes, so i'll see how you guys like this first! ****This is my first post ever! i really hope someone reads it and likes it!:) Have a good day!**

**(Starts right after 4x01 ended)**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Andy and Nick are walking towards the debriefing room, looking around 15 Division. Six months from their home and it still looks the same, but the people inside are the ones who have changed.

Andy looks up at Nick, "your eye's getting worse."

"Great. You're still mad?" he asked.

Andy stopped walking right where she was and grabbed Nick's arm to stop him. It's a little after one in the morning so the offices are pretty empty; people are either at home or out on the streets. It was dark too except for the light coming out of room for their debrief. Either way it felt like they were the only ones there, but they weren't.

"Yeah, actually I am." Andy replied crossing her arms.

Spending so much time with the same person gets you a little too comfortable with them. And Andy and Nick were and at this point they were in the crazy stage.

"You know what? I told you I knew the gun wasn't loaded, and I would never actually shoot you. Why are still mad? You were fine like twenty minutes ago," Nick started to argue.

Andy let out a huff. She was over Nick pulling the trigger; that comment just slipped out because she was just in an angry move over what she saw earlier in the kitchen. Nick is all heated too, which was bad on Andy's part for starting a fight with him right now. He saw Gail for the first time, he had a similar encounter to Andy, and he found Gail in the parking lot leaving with an Officer Chaz – her new boyfriend. He's a rookie but doesn't act like one, that's what Gail told him and she had a little more than mixed emotions about his return. She punched him in his good eye. Then hugged him. Then yelled at him for leaving. Then walked out the door without looking back. Leaving Nick just like he left her at the Penny six months earlier. Nick and Andy both are devastated by what accepting the task force did for their relationships.

"No. Forget that. You're not mad at me for that. I know why you're mad. You're mad that we blew our cover and had to come back to 15. You were fine with that earlier when we were being chased by those guys, but you hate it now because it's not what you thought. And you know what? You wouldn't be mad about any of that either if it weren't for Swarek. Just forget what you saw. You were fine for the last six months and we come back and you're just taking out your anger on me." Nick said taking a step towards Andy. "And I don't care that you are, you can, go ahead take it all out on me, just don't make it about him." He used a much calmer voice now taking her hand. "I get that you wish you could just go back to our apartment and forget this day happened; I almost do too. But Andy-"

"-Okay! Great I'm so glad I came to you about that because now you think something is wrong with me. And I don't even know what you're talking about, I am ecstatic we're back. So are you done lecturing me?" Andy said taking another a step away from him, tugging her arm away from his loosening grip. "You know what- "

"Hey, it's late let's go!" Frank opened the door and shouted at them, "It's late and I got a baby girl at home who needs me."

Andy walked in the room, leaving Nick. It's true they weren't alone; Sam stepped out from the side hall with his arms crossed. He was there hopping to catch Andy before the debrief. Nick turned and saw him before walking in after Andy.

* * *

One week later.

Andy's in the locker putting the finishing touches on her uniform; hair braided back, and lingering on her 'McNally' name-tag thinking how long it's been since she's had her name on her or how long it's been since someone's called her McNally. She's looking in the mirror not thinking about the past or the future but right now. Thinking how it's possible she's standing there right now and how strong that makes her. She was over at Traci's last night telling her well everything but she hasn't seen Dov, Gail, Chris, or Oliver yet. When she walks out she's greeted with smiles and open arms. She's missed being on patrol and talking with them, and is all smiles herself while walking up to the detective office to see Traci before parade. But that's not who she runs into. Her smile fades as she sees Marlo walking out the other door leaving a kiss from her boyfriend. Not what she wanted to see on what she wanted to be a good first day.

Andy just stands there absolutely breathless. And when Sam sees her standing completely still and he just stares right at her like he sees everything she's thinking. He see that she's moved on while she was undercover and didn't think about him or missing him once. That last week she threw herself into the debrief and avoided thinking about him by hanging out with Nick. And he doesn't know what to think about her relationship with Nick, frankly, it scares him.

Nick and Andy worked out their argument they had over the last week. They're so in tune to be with each other it's hard for them to keep up a fight. Immediately that next day Andy hugged Nick apologizing about fighting with him and he reluctantly forgave her. They grew close to each other in a weird friendship. The weird part was having to live in a tiny apartment, if you saw them in a bar you would think they were dating, because that's how they made themselves be. They had to be "dating" so that's what it looks like all the time, even though they're not undercover anymore. And it will be hard to break that when they're just in the office or on patrol. They don't realize it. He really is the best break up buddy. He even suggested bringing out that book again. But she promised that she was alright and totally over it. And she was but seeing the person you're supposed to be over isn't easy.

Andy knew Sam would be in today, she just hoped she could get through parade and on the street before seeing him. Yeah. Definitely not happening. She wanted to say something and when she did, she said something that, to an outsider would seem like their just finishing a conversation they started yesterday.

Andy chokes out a sarcastic laugh, "you know what? It's not even worth it to know." She steps forward looking to the side out the large window seeing that everyone's in parade, happy that they don't see how stupid she is to be talking to him, than back at him loosing the laugh, saying each word distinct, "I really don't even care." She pushes off the wall and walks passed him, not even trying to say anything, and into the parade room. She spots Nick and goes to sit by him. He looks at her knowing who she was with. She just gives him one look that says it all. "I got the book in my locker" is all he says before Frank walks in. Frank goes down the list of goals for the day and at the end congratulates Nick and Andy for their safe return and the drug bust. Andy lets out a smile while Nick watches her and smiles too. Frank dismisses the group and Andy stands up and grabs Nicks face and says, "let me see your bruise now… awe it's healing really well."

"Why is that an 'awe'?" Nick asked.

"The bruise…" she playfully slaps his cheek "would have made you look like a man." Andy says smiling, laughing actually. Forgetting completely that she just told the man she might still be in love with she doesn't care about him anymore. She's pretty sure she doesn't love him anymore and that she actually doesn't care she thought.

"I'm so happy my pain can bring you to laughter." Nick said walking over to the assignment board after everyone else has left the room and Andy follows.

"Ha. Well what else would?" Andy asks. "Wait. What?"

"Definitely not this," Nick said concerned, looking at her reaction, and taking her arm.

Andy just stood motionless, unmoved by what the board read, Andy's strong for what guy stuff she's been through; being engaged to Luke and his mess, then Sam. But then thinking he was going to be killed those, well, few times in the past. But she's on the job right now, and she doesn't let personal stuff get in her way. She's looking at the board but really seeing Sam's hands on another girl – and not just any girl – another officer. Still having trouble processing it, she keeps going over in her head what he said when they broke up: "_I can't be a cop and be with you." _But Sam is on the job and is dating someone. So that just means it's her. It's never a good feeling knowing you're not good enough for the person who makes you happy. She just needed a minute.

"They probably just think we're rusty. That's why they got us riding with our training officers." Nick said looking at Andy who looks recovered from the shock.

"Alright but mine, he's a detective now; he isn't a training officer." Andy said finally looking up at Nick, nothing but sympathy in his eyes. "I'm fine- "

"Collins…" Oliver walks in the room, "ready to buy me that lemonade and have another" pauses waiting for effect " talk? ….. Hey McNally, ready for today?"

Andy just nodded.

"Of course, Officer Shaw," Nick said all formerly now. Oliver walked back out the door, "hey spot me five bucks?" he whispered to Andy.

"Really?" Andy said as she grabbing at her pants pocket and pulled out a five. "Here. But you're buying tonight." She answered.

"I hope you don't mean drugs" Sam walked in the room all detective like. "Collins. McNally."

Nick nodded towards Andy, "have a good shift" and walked out to find Oliver.

"Ha. Good shift." Andy said after Nick and he looked back as he laughed. Andy was laughing back, but it stopped when she looked up at Sam's stare and said all serious now "should I go find someone else to ride with or what?"

"Why would you need to do that" Sam asked crossing his arms, bracing for the blow. She wasn't going to give it to him. Not today or right now at least, it's too early she thought.

"I'll drive." Andy said taking charge and walked passed him towards the cars.

The car ride started off silent. The air was nothing but tension. Sandy wasn't going to say anything more on the subject and Sam being Sam going with what Andy said before about not caring started to blubber about all the cases he's cracked in the past six months. Andy is hardly listening when she drive past the Hudson Bank and spots some people running out. It was a robbery.

"I'll go in and see if I can't stop it, you stay outside, cover me if he tries to run out the door, and gather the witnesses." Andy tells Sam, taking charge again. Sam nods.

Andy walks in, gun up, shooing people by the door where Sam's outside gathering them on one side for their statements later. But its been a while and he gets concerned about Andy and is starting for the doors when he hears two guns shots and sprints in. Where's Andy? He doesn't see Andy. He walks behind the counter and she's there. She's fine. But the man she's helping isn't.

Other cops started to arrive at the scene as Andy starts to walk towards the alley on the side of the building. Sam sees her and tries to catch up. He rounds the corner and Andy has her gun pointed at someone covered in red dye. "McNally!" He draws his gun. Damn she's good, he thinks. The guy starts to run, Sam starts too, but he runs into a trash can instead and Andy breaks out into laughter before she cuffs him.

"Yeah. Because that was funny." Sam says and Andy laughed again. He knew she would laugh if he said that, he just didn't know why he did say it. "Congrats you've got yourself the suspect."

"I am the best…" Andy said shrugging her shoulder and leading the red dye guy towards a cop car. Once he was in Andy said, "Hey you probably have to stay and get their statements" Andy nods towards the witnesses and spots Nick walking towards her; "Nick and I can take him in."

"Sure" Sam said, "you've had enough training to be on your own again anyways."

"Oh is that what that was?" Andy asked. Sam looked confused, "your retelling of all your successes as a detective? That was me being trained to be on my own?"

Sam crossed his arms in deep thought, "well you needed to be informed on the recent types of situations so you know what's going on nowadays and I hope you inform Officer Collins as well." Sam nodded pleased with his answer. "You took notes rights?" Now he took her off guard.

"Sorry I didn't have time, you know? Discovering bank robberies and finding red dyed guys, you know how I am." Andy answered crossing he arms.

"Right," Sam said. "You two take him in."

"Alright," Andy said.

"Alright," Sam answered.

"Alright," Nick said giving Andy the keys and getting into the passenger side, already know Andy's going to drive.

* * *

Nick and Andy are in the interrogation room watching Traci work her magic. She's gotten really good and getting the right kind of answers.

"Thanks for getting me out of that car with him," Andy said still staring ahead.

"I saw an opportunity and I took it," Nick said. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked turning towards her taking her arm again. Andy still hasn't noticed that every time he's talking about something personal to her he grabs her arm. Nick hasn't really noticed he does it either.

"I'm all right. Nothing… nothing really happened… or I mean was said. Nothing was said. Nothing was done. I'm fine." Andy was babbling now too, but she started to laugh and so did Nick.

"Okay we'll go with that." Nick said.

"How's operation get Gail back?" Andy asked. "Even though you guys are like together right?"

"I mean we are but she doesn't want be together so i guess we're not- "

Sam walked in, "Nash get anything yet?"

Andy was surprised to see him for some reason. "Nothing yet," Nick said for Andy.

"Hey Sam," Andy started stepping out into the hall with him," I'm going to go back to that ally and see if I can't find something."

"Why we were already there. Nothing to be found." Sam said "it's pretty pointless to go back."

"Just watch" Andy replied as she walked off with Nick jogging to catch up. Sam walked back out then into the interrogation room with Traci. Andy started to walk out.

Nick and Andy arrived at the Ally and Andy put the car in park. On their way Sam called and said they traced a number from red dye guy's phone to one of his cell mates who just got out.

"So McRae shoots the manager because he has some beef with him then makes his cell mate drive the getaway car." Andy said.

"You said it not me." Nick said. "But you're probably right."

"Always am," Andy replied.

"So what are you looking for?" Nick asked.

"I don't know" Andy said looking around the spot where she found the suspect. "That" she said pointing to the red hand print on the dumpster. Just then they heard a noise inside a tall warehouse building next to the bank.

Nick gave Andy one look as they pulled out their guns. With Andy on the lead Nick kicked down the door and there was a man holding down a woman, who looked just like the bank managers wife. Andy and Nick were pointing their guns at him, at McRae.

* * *

"Mrs. Thorpe, did he shoot your husband?" Andy said calmly, gripping her gun tighter, taking a step towards McRae spotting gun in his pocket. She nodded at Nick giving him the signal McRae is armed.

"Yes, he shot him, it's him, he did it" Mrs. Thorpe cried, trying to run away, but McRae held her tightly.

Andy and Nick tensed up. Guess Sam was wrong. Nick moved his hand to his walkee to alert 15 when McRae took out his gun and pointed it at Nick.

"Stop!" He said. "Just stop!"

"Hey just put down the gun, and everything will be alright." The man pointed his gun towards the ceiling ad shot up twice.

"No, no, no!" McRae screamed.

"Put your gun down!" a voice said from behind McRae pointing a gun at him. Gail. She walked forward with Oliver and took the gun from a shocked McRae who has faced defeat.

"Come here Cynthia," Andy remembered her name.

She led Cynthia towards Gail asking her to take her back to the hospital and not lose her again.

"Whatever you say, captain," Gail said walking away with Cynthia.

Nick forcefully put McRae in his cop car to take him down to the station.

"You two alright?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah" they both said.

"How did you know he was here?" Oliver asked.

"We did actually, Andy wanted to come back to look for evidence, and well I guess she found more than just evidence," Nick said nudging Andy with a smile.

"We'll if Sam didn't -" Oliver started.

"Sam?" Andy said taking a step towards Oliver with a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, Sam Swarek, you know him?" Oliver said playfully.

"No Sam said it was pointless I came here." Andy stated.

"Well he lied I guess, and thought differently. Good thing too or else we wouldn't have shown up" Oliver said walking away.

"Yeah, good" Andy murmured toward Nick.

* * *

Back at the station Sam was listening to McRae confess everything to Traci. Andy walked in.

"Hey you alright" Sam said emotionless, still facing the glass.

"Yeah. Thanks." Andy answered.

McRae was going off on a rant. "Have you seen the guy? He's not good enough for her. She already left him before because he wasn't good enough. She will probably leave him again, I'm just here to make her happy," Andy looked down toward Sam and Sam just looked down. Well this is uncomfortable they both thought. "I'm the good one saving her from a relationship she knows isn't going to work."

Sam shut off the mic.

"So he confessed to shooting the manager. Thorpe made it through surgery and is alive so this isn't a homicide, just a really messed up at getting rid of someone in the way of something he wanted" Sam informed her turning his head to look at her, hoping she caught on with what he said at the end. Sam wanted to know if Andy still had something for him, so he could clear the air. He didn't want to be the one to bring it up or start the conversation. Right now he felt the air and it wasn't clear.

Andy wasn't going to talk about it and nodded. "Good."

"What?" Sam asked turning to face her.

"Nothing," she said back turning to face him. She smiled.

"Yes. You were right from the beginning about going to that ally and everything." He said. "Not everything, just this case." He added quickly.

"Oh so when wasn't I right?" Andy challenged.

Sam knows her. He knows what she's talking about.

"You know exactly when you were wrong." Sam said turning towards her now, taking a step closer. She was wrong for leaving him and going undercover.

"Oh and you weren't wrong?" Andy challenged again, taking another step forward. Their faces were inches from each other. They haven't been this close so long, it felt alien.

Sam wasn't going to say anything. Of course he isn't. He doesn't talks about his feelings. But what feelings he thinks, he has Marlo. Right as he thinks about his girlfriend, the door opens and Marlo peeks in, out of uniform, clearly knowing she interrupted something.

"Hey Sam, ready to go to the Penny?" she asked.

"Yeah." Sam responded walking out, not making one glance as Andy.

As always, Andy thought, Sam walking out on her for something better.

* * *

It was later than usual when Andy walked out the parking lot and saw Nick talking to Gail, more like shouting actually. Andy thought she should give them some space, but decided she should bail out Nick before she brings up the other time he left her. Andy walked up to Nick's side and Gail huffed out a large breath and took a step back.

"Look I'm super happy you two are back, but things aren't anything like you left them, we couldn't just freeze time here for you to come back." Gail said. "I moved on." She motioned to Nick. "And so did Sam, which proves my point even more! Nick, just leave me alone, I'm done waiting for you, and I've been done for a while now. I'm happy with someone who isn't you, and I know him well enough to know he won't run of for six years after asking me to marry him!"

"Gail" Andy and Nick said at the same time.

"Seriously!" Gail shouted again. "I'm over talking to you too, I can something happened between you to over the past six months, why don't you talk to each other about that." Gail turned to face Nick now, "I'm going to the Penny to see my boyfriend!"

"What happened to me to ever think I could fix things between us?" Nick asked.

"I… I don't know?" Andy said. "We'll figure it out for you though, I promise.

"Thanks," was all Nick had to say. "Hey sorry she brought up Sam…" Andy started to laugh, "What?"

"Want to pull out the breakup book?" Andy asked. "Looks like we need it, I mean did you see what just happened? We got called out on everything wrong we did." She laughed again. "I bet if we go back to my place I could even dig out that certificate from the bottom of my closet." She hoped he would catch on that she didn't want to go to the Penny, even though it was Noel and Frank's party, she was tired and just isn't used to all the drama yet.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going to the Penny either." Nick said. He knew her well.

Andy and Nick were sick of being undercover, but now that they see how things have changed living in that tiny apartment off a beach somewhere doesn't sound so bad. In a weird way they were still undercover. They weren't allowed to be with or talk about who they really wanted to be with. They still had each other like they always will. They drove in silence to Andy's apartment both realized they have to either change or get left behind feeling hoe they were feeling right now.

"So i guess we have to change," Andy said.

"I guess so," Nick replied. "But how?"

"We're rookies on this and well just like everything else we have to figure it out on our own." Andy said.

"Hey at least we had a good shift," Nick said trying to lighten the mood.

Andy just glared at him, "hopefully our lives will be better tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**So a reminder for this story, it goes along with each episode. The first one started with the end of 4x01 and this one carries on with the end of the last chapter which was for episode 4x02 mainly. This is a different take on 4x03, I didn't write out all the details and such about the case they were working but it just about follows how it played out in the episode.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Andy's sitting in the D's office. In Sam's desk to be exact, she knows it's his desk and doesn't think much of the gesture until Tracie laughs at her. Traci is sitting across from Andy at her own desk reading and writing over papers.

Andy decided over the weekend that she actually doesn't want to be moved on from Sam. From the moment she saw Sam and Marlo share a kiss in the break room, she's been itching with something; the fact that she's been lying to herself for the past six months about being over Sam. She can't help but not liking him with her. She doesn't understand it and well she isn't happy about it either.

She can win at paintball. She can fight to the death and always come out on top. So why can't she win at getting Sam back? She's definitely confident in the winning him back.

Andy's leaning back in his chair, in uniform ready for shift, confidence radiating from her everything, getting the details about Marlo from Tracie. Getting little information on how serious they are and what type of situation she's dealing with.

Tracie's looking down at her papers. "She's different." She looked up to see Andy, fiddling with a pen in her hands and huffed out a laugh. "Not better."

Andy eyed her.

"Obviously." Tracie laughed.

Sam walked in behind Andy, startling her. "What's obvious?" Setting a folder on his desk, and taking in the fact that Andy's chilling in it. He takes in that she's not planning on getting up as he walks behind her to the other side of his desk to write something down.

Tracie looked to Andy as she got up, picking up pictures to hang on the board. "It's obvious Andy keeps rubbing her win in." Tracie mutters as she walks out, "I'm gonna go set up that video before parade."

"Alright." Andy said sitting up a little to reach over to Tracie's desk and get the folder for the debrief she and Sam are going to give them during parade this morning.

Getting a head start at it, of course.

"Uh McNally?" Sam said as he finished writing his note down and looked down at Andy who's reading over Tracie's debrief notes, sort of wanting to sit at his desk.

"Yup." Andy said not paying attention.

Sam rubbed his forehead as he grabs his own folder for the debrief and walked over to sit across from Andy at Tracie's desk. He guesses she hasn't change that much; she's still a hard ass and when she's focused on work, she is focused on work.

Andy turned the page, concentrating on the list of suspects for the armed robbery. It's been about a week since they had that conversation about Andy leaving and being wrong for it and Sam discovering that he was in the wrong for leaving as well. But that next night Sam offered to drive her to the Penny and after an easy flow of conversation about the case they worked, Sam made fun of her for having to visit the range. Andy then broke the laughter by asking the straight up question, opening flood gates she knows Sam would never dare touch.

* * *

"What happened with us?" Andy said staring down at her hands.

Sam's watching her as he tells her. "What happened with us? You walked away from us… again. That's what happened."

"No. That's not."

"Yeah that's what happened."

"No you broke up with me."

"And I told you I was sorry. That I made a mistake. That I would do anything to make it up to you, to make us work. You didn't feel the same."

"I did feel the same way." Andy said looking at him straight on.

She watched Sam searching for something to say.

She took a breath before saying her next words. "Sam… you broke my heart."

Sam shuttered to say his next words, but he did it. "Well, you got me back." He said looking into her eyes.

And after that when Sam answered Andy's 'why her' question with his 'she's not you' Andy knew that Sam told her that meaning more than it sounded. Marlo is Sam's safe, uncomplicated choice. She smiled as she got out of his truck, knowing that it's a good thing Marlo isn't like her. Nobody is, and from that point she knew Sam couldn't possibly keep himself from her, especially with her being back from UC.

Sam doesn't know Andy's on her 'win back Sam operation.' But Andy's working to it; she's easing into it slowly. She's helped Nick on his operation to get Gail back. It's worked for the most part because Nick hasn't been over to Andy's all week; they had their movie night cool downs like they did UC. They haven't since Nick's in the good with Gail.

Seeing him happy boosts her confidence. It shows her that someone can come back from a task force, for six months, and be happy with the person they were before they left. Sam's just going to be harder to crack because he's Sam Swarek. Oh and the fact he has girlfriend is another factor, but she's not too worried about that. Sam just has to realize he misses her.

* * *

"So what win are you bragging to Nash?" Sam asked leaning back in Tracie's chair just like Andy was leaning back in his.

Both looking and feeling too comfortable, they're not supposed to be. They should feel awkward and _un_comfortable sitting alone together sharing a friendly conversation. But they don't, they forgot about their mistakes for the moment and are just living, chilling, in this small office. Just the two of them, and they seem pretty content with it as well.

"Hm?" Andy looked up and realized she was alone with Sam. "Oh." She picked up her head in confidence. "Paintball."

Sam laughed looking up at her from the folder in his lap. "So you won?" He saw Andy smile in her winning way and added, "of course you would McNally."

How could McNally lose, Sam thought.

"Should've known it was paintball."

"Why?"

"Well," Sam said motioning to his neck that Andy has a little something on her neck. "You have some…"

Andy sat up, dropping the folder on the desk and rubbing her neck. "I thought I got it all out-"

She saw Sam laughing and leaned back in her chair again, playing off her freak out and his joke.

"Nice." Andy said.

Sam laughed some more.

"Uh you have a little something there too." Andy said scratching her cheeks, referring to his scruff.

"Hey I worked a long weekend." Sam stated. "While you were off playing paintball."

Andy laughed, nodded her head as she examined the notes in front of her. "You narrowed it down to ten guys huh?" Andy said flipping Tracie's notes asking about the case now.

Sam stared her down. "McNally." He stated trying to slow her down and wait for parade. "It's not a competition like paintball." He said in a sarcastic way.

She knows what he means by waiting to hear it with the rest of the class. "It's obvious." Andy said finished with the folder as she dramatically lifted the folder in her hand above the desk and dropped it.

"What's obvious McNally?" Sam said in the same tone he did earlier, flipping through his papers in his lap.

"It's Nicky Radar." Andy said crossing her arms, telling Sam that she's right and she's going to bring him in.

"Nothing you love more than a little competition right?" Sam said dropping his folder on the desk like she did.

"Right."

Sam made a look crossing his arms.

"Cause I have a special talent." Andy said crossing her arms too.

"Oh which is?"

Marlo walked in with two coffees in her hands. She came in behind Andy, expecting Sam to be in his chair. Marlo took in the scene of them in identical positions for three seconds before Sam raised his eyebrows at Andy, saying that she should probably leave before coffee explodes everywhere.

Sam sat up proper in the chair as Andy turned and stood up to see Marlo. "Hey…" Andy said, totally not awkwardly as she walked out.

"Hey McNally." Marlo said.

* * *

After the debriefing on the unknown armed robber, most of their coworkers left the room. Sam and Tracie are still up front meeting Chloe, over hearing the conversation going on in the room.

Gail stands up and makes her fingers into a gun shape. "Hey Collins." She points her hands at him playfully. "Pew." She pretends to fire. "You're down." She said bobbing her head to the side before pretending to blow out her gun.

Clearly they're reliving their paintball game from the weekend.

"That's too bad. But I'm sure Andy's the one who shot me down."

He looks to Andy who nodded to herself, proud of her success in taking down Nick.

"Yeah put she got the camel." Andy said as Gail cracked her knuckles.

"Giraffe." Gail argued as she turned to walk away.

Nick's standing in front of the assignment board as Andy, laughing, walks up behind him.

Sam puts it together that they're closer than he thought. But for sure proud she took Collins down in paintball.

"Here," Nick says holding up a tooth pick.

"What's that for?" Andy asked looking down putting her notebook in her pants pocket.

As she looked up Nick continued. "Oh I know you." He said motioning to the board as she noticed what he means. She glared at it as Nick looked over to her. "You're going to need something to chew on."

She gritted her teeth as Nick stood there laughing to himself.

"Hey McNally," Marlo said interrupting her again, showing up in the doorway by the board. "Let's get out there." She said tapping their folder with their designated towns and kept walking out with the intention of Andy following her.

Andy turned and glared at Nick who's still laughing at her as he tucks the tooth pick in her front pocket. She turned her head more and noticed Sam watching a bit as he grabbed his papers. She crossed her arms as Nick walked out still laughing.

The light mood shifted between Sam and Andy to a heated disagreement just like they were a week ago. During parade they realized they forgot they were in one, and went back to being angry with each other. They don't know what made them put themselves in that office, pretending it was just the two of them and no cases, no problems, and no girlfriends or boyfriends. As soon as Marlo walked in with a coffee for her boyfriend they snapped got back into the reality of their situation.

Andy's caught in Sam's intensive look. He's caught in hers.

Oliver walked in through the door through the other side. "Hey brother…" He said but stopped when he noticed Andy there.

They look intense, Oliver thought. He tried to walk back out as if he wasn't there at all so they could actually talk. Hoping he didn't ruin the moment where they would make up. He put his hands up, "Never min-" He stopped when Andy abruptly turned and walked out.

She didn't say anything. She didn't even say anything to Oliver like 'it's okay Oliver, I'll leave' or something she just walked out the door and didn't look back.

"What'd you need?" Sam asked, playing off what just happened, as he grabbed the papers to put them in his folder.

"Sammy." Oliver said trying to start his 'this isn't a game to her' speech.

"Yup?" Sam said finishing and walking out with the folder, knowing he didn't need anything about the case so he could talk to him later.

"Sammy." Oliver said as Sam walked out of the room through the same way Andy did.

* * *

Andy walked out of the garage with Marlo behind her.

"You have your notes?" Marlo asked.

"I read them earlier. Queen East right?"

Marlo puts together that that is why she had her self comfortably seated in Sam's desk, she already read over the notes. With him, she thinks. But doesn't let that bug her.

Andy went to open the trunk to put her bag in as Marlo put hers in then Andy shut it, holding the keys.

They're standing across from each other, on either side of the cop car.

* * *

Andy doesn't have an issue with Marlo. She couldn't possibly because she doesn't even know her. And even though Marlo has learned a little about Andy here and there from Sam and coworkers about her previous cases, and how great a cop she is. Marlo doesn't have an issue with Andy either.

Well one issue. The one unsaid, not acknowledged issue. Marlo is dating Sam.

The person Andy thought she would come back to after taking time for herself.

They don't acknowledge this, but they know it's there. Why wouldn't it be? You want to be with a guy, but he's with someone else and her dating him is in the way. And your boyfriend's ex comes back, where you know they has some type of past he doesn't talk about with you.

Yeah those are issues. But they're on shift right now and are focusing on trying to not chew each other's head off and work together on the case Sam, of all people, gave them.

* * *

"I was going to drive, unless y'know, you want too." Andy stated.

"You can drive; you seem to like it better than me." Marlo said with a small smile and went to get in.

Once they both sat down in the cruiser Marlo asked after looking over Andy for a few seconds, "So uh got any ideas?"

"Yeah, Nicky Radar." Andy said, adjusting her seatbelt.

Marlo looked down at their assigned neighborhood, "He's not in our designated neighborhood."

"That wouldn't stop you would it?" Andy asked not knowing if Marlo is the rule follower type or if she's the Swarek type.

"Got no problem." Marlo said raising her hand up in defense. "As long as he's the one, like you guessed."

Andy started to back the cruiser out.

"My bet's on Felix Widel."

Andy stated looking to her. "Hm."

"What?"

"He's not in our designated neighborhood either."

"That wouldn't stop you, right?" Marlo asked with a slight laugh.

"Like you said, it doesn't matter as long as he's the guy right?"

"Of course, McNally." Marlo said sarcastically.

As Andy turned onto the street she pulled out the tooth pick Nick gave her.

Happy he did, because if he didn't only one of them would be coming back to the station later.

And Andy fights to the death and wins.

* * *

When they pulled up to Felix Widel's apartment complex Andy got out and asked the kids playing basketball if they have seen Felix today. They told her he just walked into the drug store on the corner for his shift there.

"He's over there." Andy said walking towards the drug store, pointing to it.

When they got to the entrance Marlo spoke up. "Alright, I'll approach him upfront, you walk behind."

"Felix Widel." Andy said crossing her arms nodding towards Marlo.

"Where were you last night at eleven pm?" Marlo said with her arms crossed too.

He stuttered on his words, "Here. Working."

"Can your manager verify that?" Marlo said as she saw Andy take a step closer, watching him hesitate. She looked up to Andy in question.

"Uh." Felix started then stood up as he pushed the boxes off the counter he was working under and jumped over it to escape.

Andy jumped over the counter to get him faster. Just like Sam did that one time. And it worked she made it out of the store before Marlo. Andy caught him when he hit the park and got him down and into cuffs. Marlo ran up to meet them.

When they got him to the cop car Marlo held him down and Andy patted him down.

"I love it when I'm right. A runner is always guilty." Marlo said.

"I'm not the guy you're looking for." Felix whimpered.

"Then why did you run?" Marlo demanded, not believing him.

"Because of this." Andy stood up holding a bag of drugs in her hand. "You're parole officer is gonna love me for this." She said waving the bag in front of Felix's face.

Marlo stuffed him in the back seat before their radio called them.

"All units. We got an armed robbery. Eighteenth Street and Sherbrook. Seems to be the same guy as last night's hold up." The radio called.

* * *

When Andy pulled up to the scene she and Marlo walked up at the same time. Sam saw them and thought that it's good they haven't shot each other yet as he started to give them the details on the robbery.

After he did Marlo spoke in a calm tone. "You can rule out Felix Widel, we were with him when the call came in."

"What? You went after Widel?" Sam said confused to Marlo. "He was on the Jamestown list."

Marlo started to speak but Andy beat her to it. "I know."

"That's not part of your town." Sam said looking to Andy. He should've known she wouldn't follow the list he gave her.

"He was on the list. You said to rule him out and we did." Andy said with crossed arms and in a calm tone as well, laughing inside that this little detail is annoying Sam.

"I should've known you had that up your sleeve." Sam said remembering there conversation this morning. Andy loves a competition; she never said she played fairly. He crossed his arms. "Clearly your talent is not following orders."

Marlo shot her head down and turned the other way to walk to the cruiser, not wanting to know what that talk about Andy's talent was.

"He was more likely to do it than anyone on our list so."

"McNally."

"You wanted us to rule him out and my partner… and I did that for you." Andy said taking a step closer getting serious. "You're welcome." Andy walked with a small smile.

* * *

When Andy walked over to the cruiser and got in Marlo looked over to her as her as she started the car.

"Hey, you didn't need to do that."

"What? Get him annoyed at me for less than five seconds? That was nothing." Andy shook her head. "I don't mind."

"McNally. I'll tell him it was my call."

"It's fine. Better I take the heat then you." Andy said.

Marlo glanced out the window. "I know you're not used to riding with me, but I can handle taking the fall."

"Sure."

"Alright. I know this isn't a comfortable situation for us so let's just move on."

Andy spoke out in attitude. "I _have_ moved on-"

"I mean to your guy. Let's check him out. What's his name? Nicky?"

"Nicky Radar." Andy said softer.

"We'll try his gallery first; he's probably there during the day."

* * *

When they pulled up to Nicky Radar's gallery Andy and Marlo agreed to go through separate entrances. Marlo walked through the front asking him where he was last night and earlier today. He fed her some lame excuse, she could tell were fake, and when he started to run Andy was waiting in the back ally for him. He was polite enough to answer Andy's question honestly when she asked him to be honest about where he was. He admitted to the armed robbery right there, just for Andy.

After Andy and Marlo shoved him into the back of the cop car they shared a high five.

"Not following Sam's rules were totally worth it." Marlo sang as she walked around the cruiser to get into her seat.

* * *

They pulled up to the station's garage with Sam and Tracie waiting there.

"See you still didn't keep to your town." Sam said to Andy as he dragged out Radar.

"You wanted us to find him." Andy said playfully standing next to Marlo fist bumping her knuckles. "And we did."

Sam looked at them weirdly. Tracie just walked back inside.

They have him in the interrogation room before Marlo and Andy could meet up in it.

"Hey Andy." Nick called jogging up from his station at the front desk to meet them right before Marlo opened the door to the room. "911. You're old buddy Wanda Starks got called for it."

"Crap." Andy said, remembering her.

"I can come with you." Nick offered.

"All good Collins. I'm her partner." Marlo cut in, letting go of the door knob and walking off. "C'mon McNally."

Andy looked to Nick as she backed away, "you're buying tonight." She whispered and turned around to meet Marlo.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**This is only part one of this episode. I'll post the second half tomorrow. I just didn't want to post a huge, long, thing for you guys to read… plus I like the tiny cliffhangers. Please review! Part 2 will be posted tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Alright here's part 2 for the episode 4x03...**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Marlo and Andy are in the cruiser rushing over to Wanda's apartment.

"So who's Wanda?" Marlo asked looking out the window.

They're both feeling pretty wired right now from bringing down Nicky Radar.

"This woman that S…" She looked over to her, and could tell she didn't care. "Sam and I dealt with a few times. She has some issues whenever she doesn't take her meds; we just usually help her through it."

"That's why Collins came to you about this? Because you know her?"

"Yeah, we usually just have to talk her down."

"But it's a 911 call."

"That's why I'm worried."

* * *

They pulled up to Wanda's apartment complex. Once they searched Wanda's wrecked apartment they found nothing and decided to split up.

Andy's in the basement and Marlo's searching her neighbors.

As Andy descends the stairwell to the basement she a lawn mower running and walks towards the noise.

"Got the 911 caller. Stab wound, he'll be fine. McNally, where are you?" Andy's radio called as she stepped into the room and approached the lawn mower to shut it off.

"Andy. It's you. You can help me." Wanda said frantically appearing from behind the wall.

"Basement with Wanda." Andy called into the radio calmly. She looked over and spotted the knife with her neighbor's blood on it on the table Wanda's standing by.

"Hey, Wanda. Just calm down for a minute, okay?" Andy asked her in a calm tone.

"I'm scared. I'm scared." She heard a small voice call from the corner under the table where a boy is hiding under, crying.

"Shut up!" She yelled at the boy picking up the knife. "Just shut up! Shut up!"

"Wanda. Stop. Let me help you."

Everything happened fast. The boy got up to run out the back way but Wanda caught the knife and lifted it right before Andy grabbed her from behind and they fell abruptly to the floor.

Wanda fell motionlessly onto Andy and isn't moving after.

Andy's breathing hard as she remembered hearing the gun shot and moves from under Wanda.

Marlo shot Wanda.

Andy stood up, with some blood on her cheek and looked down at Wanda who lay motionless on the floor, but then she looked up at Marlo, her face expressing a million emotions.

Andy doesn't know how close she would've gotten to hurting the kid, since she was shot before she made any serious move too. But she knows she was handling it, and Marlo took the matter into her own hands to protect the boy. Andy was trying to manage things to protect the boy and Wanda.

Andy stared out Marlo, putting her gun away, in complete astonishment.

* * *

EMS got on the scene right away and revived Wanda. She will be okay once in the hospital.

Marlo and Andy are in the empty stairwell as EMS help Wanda into a stretcher, their annoyed whisper shouting tones echoing. They were working really well together earlier, they allowed themselves to agree with one another, but when something like this happens your partners true colors show, and you see if you truly can work well together considering how they work.

"You shot her." Andy said through gritted teeth.

"She was going to hurt him." Marlo shrugged a bit, crossing her arms.

"I had it handled." Andy said annoyed, angry, upset.

"She still could have hurt him."

"Could have. I knew she wasn't because she was in my arms."

Marlo didn't say anything.

"I was pulling her away." Andy nearly shouted.

"What the hell." Andy said with a wave of her hands as she walked up a few steps her back turned to Marlo.

"McNally."

Andy stopped. Even though she only called her name, Marlo had a serious question behind it. A question that will lead to an answer that will reveal how what just happened will play out to them

Andy crossed her arms. Seeing the complication between two officers and how each one saw to manage the situation.

"You got there first. I wasn't near her." Andy murmured before she continued to walk out.

If SIU investigates the truth to what just happened they will figure out Andy and Marlo confrontation, their different approaches and may see it as a bigger issue that neither of them needed to deal with. Andy was pulling Wanda back, but was it enough to protect the boy. Or was Marlo's judgment right in shooting her. Then SIU will ask their opinions and things may blow up even more. They agree, in order to contain the situation, because they can, no one else was in the room, to save themselves the trouble of an investigation that doesn't matter.

It will be someone's word against the others. Neither of them needed a bigger investigation on top of what just happened. They want to just forget about it.

* * *

Once Andy got outside she took in the scene and got angry even though she agreed to what she did. How could she shoot her? When she watches Marlo come out of the building with Wanda on the stretcher she walks over to her partner. Even though she is backing her up in this, she will not let her go on without really understand her and how she works.

"I cannot believe you did that. I was talking her down. I was handling it." Andy said taking a step in front of her. "I know her." She pointed towards the EMS rushing her to the hospital. "That's why I was talking her down." She finished putting her arms down. "She was listening to me." She looked her straight on. "It's just the kid startled her." She said with a small wave of her hands.

"Then why wasn't you gun pulled out?" Marlo said calmly. She's still in shock over what she did, but playing it cool for now. She's leaning up against the back of a cop car with her arms crossed.

Andy took a step closer. "I was about to draw."

"I drew first." Marlo stated flatly while Andy's voice is rising.

"You know what. You've been seconding guessing me all day."

"Hey." Sam stepped up trying to break them apart.

"I've had enough of it. You didn't believe I could get her away in time so you shot her."

Marlo stood there, taking the blow. Andy crossed her arms as she took a step back and glared up at Sam. Clearly Andy's effect of playing it out and not shooting someone doesn't work on Marlo like it does Sam.

"Hey, you two have your stories straight?" Sam asked looking between the two of them.

Andy spoke first. "There is no story. She got there first and handled it her way." She walked between Marlo's smirk towards Sam and him.

Sam watched after her.

"Oliver," Sam called him over, "you take Cruz back to the station, prep her a little for SIU."

"Got it brother." Oliver walked away with his arm around Marlo.

Andy was talking to Chris when Sam walked up to them.

"Diaz take-"

"I can drive myself." Andy said pushing off from them and walking across the street to her own cruiser in the same spot she left it, pulling the keys out of her pocket.

"McNally." Sam ran up to her, he put his right hand on the door, keeping her from opening it. "At least let me drive, so you keep your thoughts clear." He said placing his left hand on her hand that has the keys.

She let him take them from her as she walked around to the other side. Accepting this minor defeat, knowing he wouldn't let her leave without causing a scene.

* * *

As they drove he tried to talk to her, asking her questions about what happened. But after five minutes of her ignoring him and looking out the window he said something he knew would make her crack.

"I'm sorry."

Andy looked over to him.

* * *

There are a hundred things he could be sorry for she thinks. But the fact that he actually suppressed emotion to her caught her attention, he wouldn't normally do that; normally as in when they were dating, as in before she left, as in before he dated Marlo. Andy's seen a lot in one day. But something that sticks out is that Sam isn't the same. He's changed. It's a good thing she thinks. And he seems like a better person, a better version of himself. She can tell he likes it; he's happy and content with it. It's a good change, a change dating Marlo brought to him. Even though she is happy he is happy the fact it's not her hurts.

Just sitting alone in the car with him feels different and she can't tell if it's a good thing or a thing she wants to cry about. If it's a good thing, then that's great, she doesn't have to see that Sam she fell in love with all the time and she can see a happy Sam, one that isn't hurting. And Andy seeing him not hurting is a good thing to her. If it's something to cry about than she's crying for the fact that he's changed, he's not her Sam anymore, because another girl has made him into this. He's not the Sam who loves her.

Either way by the time they pull into the station she can't stand to debate it anymore.

* * *

"For what?" she said speaking in a calm tone, almost defeated.

"For putting you in that situation, I should've been there or…" He looked over to her, into her eyes and he felt like his old self, the one that loved her, and the one that gets lost and can't finish a sentence seriously and plays it off, "something, I don't know."

Andy undid her seat belt. "Hm."

She opened the door and walked into the station to go into her meeting with SIU.

* * *

After her briefing she walked into the locker room to change and get out of her uniform for the day.

Marlo, sitting there on the bench, made her step back.

"I didn't think anyone was in here." Andy stated because it was pretty late. And their shift was long over. Andy walked up and leaned against the lockers, Marlo's back to her. "So how'd it go?"

Marlo didn't say anything. "I explained everything to them. I repeated it all a dozen times. And now it's over. I'm good."

Andy nodded. "Good. They said she might pull through so."

"I guess that's the good news." Marlo turned her head a bit. "What do you want McNally?"

Andy stood there a second in the same room with the woman who took over Sam's feelings from her. "Just, thank you."

Thank you for making Sam a better version of himself. Thank you for fixing his heart after I broke it. Thank you for helping him heal after I left him. Thank you for being there for him when I wasn't. And thank you for being that someone he needs because I'm not.

"You were just doing your job." Andy said in her defeated tone again.

Marlo stood up with her bag in her hand. "Yes. _I am_ doing my job."

The job, of course being, taking care of Sam.

Marlo brushed passed Andy with a cold shoulder. Marlo walked out of the locker room and out of the station to drive home.

* * *

Andy walked out into the hall, too weak from her emotions that ran high today to even change her clothes.

Nick probably left with Gail earlier, so she can't talk to him. Tracie left as well because she had Leo tonight. And well the division is pretty empty with everyone either gone or on night shift on the streets, so not man lights are on.

She' still in her uniform as she walks over to the coffee machine in the break room and deciding to not have a cup she turns and leans her back against the counter crossing her arms.

"Hey." Sam walked in noticing she's still in uniform for some reason Andy didn't look up. "Marlo told me what happened." Sam leaned against the door frame. "That you backed her up from a messy investigation."

She still didn't look up. She couldn't look at him. She doesn't care that Sam knows what she did for her, normally she would, it would help her get on a good side with him. But from seeing what she did today she's coming to a revelation that she can't piece together yet.

"What are you still doing here?" Andy asked with a dull, weak and resigned voice.

"Uh." They're remembering that night, a night after they were broken up, Sam stayed behind to ask if she was alright and she told him it wasn't his job anymore to do that. This seems like the same conversation. "Checking up on you." Sam said in a quiet confident voice, bracing for the blow he wasn't prepared for the last time.

Andy nodded her head slightly, shutting her eyes, closing in her tears from hearing his words and pushing herself off the counter to stand in front of him a short distance in between them. "That's not your job anymore." She told him in a fragile yet confident tone. She didn't look up at him as she passed him to go to the locker room.

Sam turned around to face her. "Hey I'll uh wait for you, so you have a ride home." He murmured for her.

She didn't say anything as she kept walking.

* * *

Sam waited outside in the night for her. He's leaning against the back of his truck.

When Andy walked into the parking lot she heard Sam on the phone with someone.

"Alright. Just call me if you need me to come over." He said before hearing a response and hanging up his cell.

Andy already knows it was Marlo. And in a weird sad sort of way her heart warms up because he can actually be a loving boyfriend. When he wants to be, Andy guesses.

She walks up to him, not wanting a ride home from him.

Not wanting anything more from him.

She feels defeated for the day, even though she captured the armed robber for Sam. She came to a realization today, a crushing one.

One that should help her move forward.

Sam saw her and stood up straight. Her look told him a million things. She looked sad, and really tired. She has a type of defeated look to her. Her shoulders are slumped and he can tell it's not because she thinks she could've stopped Marlo from shooting Wanda but because of something else. He does not blame her for what happened and he knows she doesn't blame herself either. Nobody's at blame not even the person who shot Wanda.

"She's great." Andy said referring to his phone call with his girlfriend.

She started off strong, knowing that once she finishes she will be far from it.

Andy understands now. She understands how he and his girlfriend can work. And Andy can be happy with the fact that he can be happy with someone else.

Sam, not realizing she's working up to something plays off of her comment. "That's you're talent McNally… pointing out the obvious?"

She always has to deal with his jokes that play off the issue, but now she knows how to avoid them. Even when they hurt. She knows he thinks his girlfriend is great; of course he does, it's why she is his girlfriend. It just hurt her because she heard it coming from him, hearing him say it.

Andy comes straight out and admits she was planning to win him back but after seeing how good and happy Marlo makes him, she tells him she's going to stop trying. That she can see its time for her to walk away because the odds of him loving her are against her when a person like Marlo is in his life.

"No." She gave him a small defeated smile that crushed his heart to see. "I know when to quit. That's my talent." She choked back a bit. "I can see when the odd are against me, and when to walk away." She finished strong looking into his eyes, reading that he doesn't have anything to say. Good. She doesn't want him to anyways. "Good night, Sam." She walked passed him.

"Andy." Nothing, she didn't turn. "Andy." Nothing, again.

He slammed his eyes shut debating for point two seconds before jogging up to stand in front of her and stops her by grabbing her arm. "Andy."

She looked up to him coolly and saw him debating with himself.

Andy doesn't realize it yet. She doesn't realize how Sam affects her. She started this 'operation' as a strong, confident, fearless determined woman wanting to simply win back the man she loves and misses. While playing paintball her confession to her friends represented that, _'Hey, I'm not the dumb new kid on the block anymore, right? I set my mind to something and fight to the death. And I win.'_ She knew she would win in getting him back. It's crazy how one day, a few conversations and revelation like glimpses here and there transformed her to a woman giving up hope on a man while standing in the parking lot she first told him she loved him.

Sam watches her eyes glisten and knows he can't really tell her anything, he can't have a response to her confession.

He doesn't want her to stop fighting even though he knows he can never let her win.

He slams his eyes shut in order to fight his mind off and say his next words. "See you tomorrow." But he opened them to watch her reaction.

Andy took a moment. Nodded her head. Looked down another moment, soaking up her thoughts. Looked up to him. She watched him, waiting for something more, she even shrugged her shoulder to get something else. She gave him more time to come up with something better, he didn't. "That's what I thought." She said in the softest tone, facing defeat for her last time before turning her back to him.

_I'll see you tomorrow. As in I want to see you. As in I want to see you keep trying. As in I don't want you to give up. _Sam screamed in his head as he watched her walk away from him for the last time.

* * *

**That last part, watching Sam watch Andy walk away was absolutely terrible. Right? Like this is all I felt that he was yelling in his head that he does want to fight but he knows it will be selfish of him. he knows he can't just drop Marlo and go to her, especially with how he stills feels about her leaving.**

**I couldn't really fit any McCollins-ness in this. Sorry, I know a lot of my readers like them from reading the reviews. I just wanted this to be focused on Sam and Andy. Because wow. And anyways I know we will have a lot of Andy and Nick scenes coming up, so don't worry readers!**

**So the next chapter will be up, of course, sometime after 4x04 airs July 11****th****.**

**And hey check out my other Rookie Blue story I update for often, it's a different approach and is also based off and starts off from episode 4x01. Please send reviews for that story as well. I enjoy reading them a lot.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys. A little different take of episode 4x04…**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"Is this enough?"

Nick looked up away from the cooler and at Andy. "Gail's coming."

They're at Andy's apartment packing for their annual camping trip the night before their planned day to leave tomorrow after shift; with Gail, Chris, Dov, and Tracie. They of course invited Denise, Leo, and Christian. Gail, Dov, and Tracie were assigned to pack the sleeping gear. And they're over at Dov and Gail's place right now struggling to fit the tent back into its bag to fit it in Chris's truck.

Andy couldn't contain her laughter enough from the truth behind Nick's answer to get more beer from the fridge, so Nick stood up and had to step behind her in order to grab the cans.

"Keep laughing." He muttered as she playfully tried to shove his hand off her waist in order to move her.

In the motion Nick tried to defend himself but ended up dropping the cans he put in his hands. Beer sprinkled everywhere at different times as they toppled to the ground at different times, all over the kitchen. As Andy tries to jump on the counter with Nick trying to pick up the fast moving cans she slips and Nick catches her before she falls too hard and they both end up on the ground by the time the cans stop spilling out beer, empty. They didn't make another move, because obviously tonight is not their night.

"Did that just happen?" Andy murmured laying on her back but Nick's arm under her waist.

Nick's on his back as well and laughed into the ceiling. "Ha. Ha. Yeah that did."

" ." Andy kept her laughter and turned into Nick's side to look at him. "Remember when-"

"-Yes. I do." Nick said not needing to her the story again.

"What a mess." She said sarcastically, propping herself up to look at his grin.

He caught himself looking at hers as well. But then a knock from the front door stopped all looks.

"Uh." Nick helped Andy stand up and made his way through the puddles of beer in the kitchen to get to the front door.

Andy started to place paper towels everywhere when she heard a door open and Gail's sunshine voice.

"They said I couldn't bring a suitcase!" She made her way to the clean side of the kitchen island and placed her palms on it and peeked over the edge. "What happened to our beer?" She said in a different tone.

"Nick's fault." Andy confessed as she looked over to him and raised her eyebrows.

"Wha-" Nick tried to start but failed when Gail looked over to him with sad eyes. "Aw clumsy." She patted his shoulder.

Andy held in her laughter tightly when Gail's back was turned. Nick glared back at Andy as Gail made her way over to help Andy clean up with the paper towels.

"Seriously though, why wouldn't they let me bring my suitcase?" Gail said annoyed as she set her coffee she stole from Chloe on the island. She only left her apartment because Chloe has shown up there, stalking Dov for the third time this week.

"Probably because it may be bigger than all our bags combined?" Andy guessed.

"So? I've never been camping before. I pleaded ignorance to them."

"Don't worry I'll find room for you." Nick said as he watched the girls clean.

"Perks to having army boy as my boyfriend." Gail said to Andy. "He can fight anything into that duffle bag of his to protect from that dessert sand."

"Well actually, in Afghanistan it's-"

"Jar." Andy stood up from the ground and grabbed Nick's Afghanistan jar from next to her fridge and held it towards him so he could drop his change in it. "Pathetic."

Andy started to keep a tally for him while they were UC and only moved things to a jar when they got back.

"You two smell awful." Gail said as she turned away from the mess and checked her phone. "When are you guys going to go get more beer? I'm definitely going to need more to survive this trip."

Nick looked over to Andy and now they both struggled to contain their laughter, but ended up failing.

"Going to the store yet?" Gail looked over not amused by their laughter. She finds it odd but not enough to anger her.

"Yep." Andy tossed her fist into the air as she went to grab Nick's keys at the same time he did.

Gail watched them for the split moment they let themselves fight over the keys, like they're fighting for the last cookie. Still not angry, she thinks.

"Then we should probably pick up some wine for Gail, you know she'll be in a better mood if we do." Nick said to Andy, intending for Gail to hear it.

"You're totally right." Andy said.

"Don't you think it'll be odd if we go into a liquor store to buy more beer, smelling and well…" He pulled out the bottom of his shirt and looked at hers. "Soaked in beer."

"Probably." Gail answered for Andy.

* * *

The next morning after Chris drove Nick and Dov to the station they're all hanging out by his truck before shift.

"I still don't know. I don't want to leave Denise with Christian all weekend." Chris complained leaning his elbows on the hood of the truck.

"C'mon man, you cannot back out on a tradition." Dov claimed putting his hand flat on the hood.

"I'm sure Denise can handle Christian for a few days." Nick has his arms crossed and back leaned against the front bumper. "And plus you can't leave Dov and I to fend against three girls all weekend."

"Oh my gosh, you're right." Dov said standing up straight. He looked to Chris seriously. "Man you cannot leave us alone with all of them."

Right on cue Tracie pulled up in her car with Andy next to her and Gail eating in the back. Blasting music too annoying for them and laughing out loud above it, the boys shared a terrified look.

"See?" Dov said motioned over to them as Tracie parked her car on the other side of the lot. "How do we deal with a triple threat like that?" Dov shook his head sadly.

"You're right man." Chris said, worrying for his brother. "I'll see what I can do." He stood up and brought his arm around Dov as they walked into the station to get ready before parade.

Nick stayed where he was, waiting for his girl. Then he saw Andy look up across the lot, towards the garage and saw the mood in her face change. He followed her glance and saw Sam walking into the station, holding hands with Marlo, still comforting her for having to shoot that woman over two weeks ago. Nick pushed himself off the car and walked over to the girls.

"It's gonna get easier right?" Andy said in a sad tone as Gail and Tracie looked away from the scene when she did.

"Here." Gail said, handing her bag of chips to Andy before walking to meet up with Nick.

"Thanks." Andy murmured as she watched Gail link hands with Nick.

She shook it off as Tracie wrapped a reassuring arm around her and they walked into the station, ready to face whatever the day may throw at them.

* * *

Something like a shooting. Sam debriefed his fellow coworkers on the shooting he's dealing with and told the crew to be on the lookout for a car with red paint, but a black hood.

Andy tries to keep her cool; she's in the process of getting her game face on. And that means shoving her personal stuff in the back of her head. Putting her uniform on is what helps her along with parade, but of course that's hard when your person is the one talking. Nick's sitting behind her and watches her as she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, thinking how hard it is for her to have to sit here and listen to Swarek. Noticing how she doesn't even need to take notes, she's taking in everything he's saying to memory. After Frank dismissed them Andy sits up and is relieved to be partnered with Gail today. The same relief can't be said for Nick.

"Ready for this?" Chloe Price jumped up in front of Nick. "Partner?" She held up her hands for a double high five. Nick hesitated for a moment at her excited-ness but in the end high fived the rookie before she turned to walk out the door. "Wanna let me drive?" Chloe said in a persuasive voice as she turned to face Nick again.

"No." Nick was quick to answer and saw her turn to leave the room. He knew Andy was laughing to herself watching him again, he turned around and mouthed help me which of course burst Andy into tears of laughter.

Andy laughed as she walked out of the parade room and bumped into someone.

She bumped into Sam and he caught her upper arms carefully and let go when she stepped back.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"Excuse me, sorry."

They both mumbled than realized who they're talking too. Andy saw the coffee in his hand than saw the stain on his shirt.

"I'm so sorry." Andy said sincerely as Sam caught on and looked down the middle of his dress shirt, seeing a small spill on it from his run in with Andy.

"Don't worry about it." Sam said trying to stop her apologies.

She took in that he doesn't mind the stain, why would he? It's a stain.

"It's a really great shirt." Andy complimented him.

"Oh, thanks." Sam said lifting up the bottom of his shirt to examine it.

Andy thought about the stain gain. "Except for that." She said referring to the stain. What am I doing? She thinks, don't remind him. "Oh great jeans too huh?"

Sam looks down at them awkwardly. "Oh thanks."

Andy nodded awkwardly at her success to get him to not remember the stain.

Sam lifted his hand out as he spoke. "Have a good shift."

"You're welcome." She said as she brushed away hair from her cheek.

"Okay. Let's- we should go. We should go. Let's go." Gail stepped in wrapping her arms around Andy to trail her away from that disaster she and Tracie witnessed.

"I meant thank you." Andy looked back to say to him, she couldn't help it. Gail gained a grip on Andy from turning around anymore.

"I really need to get out of here." Andy murmured when they were a safe distance from Sam who's walked back into the parade room.

"Ten more hours." Tracie said.

"Right, ten more hours until we're out of here." Andy said in a cooling voice.

"Oh my gosh, ten more hours until we're out of here." Gail repeated in a frightening voice.

* * *

"And if there's any over flow you guys send it down to McPeck." Oliver said taking the lead on this traffic stop, pointing down the road to where Andy and Gail will be, still treating this kids like rookies. "Alright so if we see Swarek's car we take it down calmly and call it in, right? Alright. None of this involves getting shot…" He stopped for an awkward moment glancing at Andy, who's experienced getting shot. "So…y'know… on five, go team." He finishes putting his fist forward then lifting it up for his 'go team.'

Gail's the only one who actually put her hand forward and Andy just laughed to herself and tried to stop Gail from her embarrassment.

* * *

McPeck got their first car of the day, and of course it's a runner. They knew it right away when he didn't make eye contact with either of them. After Andy sped to the spot his car got rammed up against a gate, thinking he could drive through it, they found the car empty. Andy searched the front of the car and hit the button for the trunk so Gail can check it.

"Anything there?" Andy called.

"Nope." Gail said casually. "Just a teenage boy."

* * *

They made it back to the station and sat the kid they found in the trunk of the car, Alex down at a desk in the bullpen.

"Alright. Wanna talk now?" Andy asked, hoping that being in a police station scared him into telling the truth.

"Ow." Alex said as he lifted up his head and brought his hand to his nose, when he brought it back down there was blood.

"Andy he's bleeding." Gail said.

"No, really?" Andy asked sarcastically as she grabbed tissues off the desk for him. "Go see if you can't get a nurse from standby here."

"Are you sure?" Gail asked, already knowing who is and deviously excited to watch this play out.

"Yes." Andy said.

"Alright, I warned you." Gail said putting her hands up in defense as she backed away to get the nurse.

Andy stayed standing and looked away from the blood, not that she can't handle it she can, but she still did somehow. She caught Sam glancing at her the same time she looked into his office window. He gave her a cheerful wave over, seeing that she's having fun with some teenager. She barley let a smile through and looked away before he did.

Just then Gail came over quickly and sat herself in the desk chair across from Alex with another bag of chips.

"What's that for?" Andy said.

"Andy." She heard a voice call from behind her.

Andy slammed her eyes shut, understanding Gail's readiness and seeing her chuckle through her closed eyes. She opened her eyes to turn around. "Monica…" She tried an upbeat tone. "It's so good to see you."

"I've got my partner setting up in an interview room for your friend."

"Great. That's great. Take your time. No rush." Andy cut herself off.

Monica nodded and started to make small talk. "How's Sam?" She knew they must be dating considering their last encounter with each other.

Andy should have seen that coming, she could hear Gail chewing on her stupid chips right now.

"Uh great." Why do I keep saying great, Andy thinks. "He uh made detective, I don't know if you knew that."

"Wow, you got Sam Swarek into a suit." Monica said surprised, as she spoke Andy glanced back into Sam's office he was gone. Great. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Andy nodded with her body. "Well y'know, it's more of a dress shirt and jeans combo." She quickened her voice to finish off fast. "But we broke up so I don't really have a say in his clothes anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know." Monica said in a serious tone.

"That's okay-"

"But wait, do you mean you would put him in a suit if you were dating?"

Andy shook her head with a short smile. "Wouldn't you?" Why did I say that, she thinks losing her smile and can hear Gail enjoying her movie.

"Guess that answers my question."

Andy nodded, not wanting Monica to think they're in any way the same by her comment. "We're still really good friends, so."

"Oh, I've heard that before." Monica said before her partner called to her from outside the interview room door. "Well the room's ready now."

"That's super." Andy said curtly.

Monica nodded at Andy as she walked towards her partner into the room.

Alex stood up and Andy quickly took his seat, hoping that sitting will stop her from talking or walking into any more awkward encounters today.

"You don't have to wait here. I wouldn't want to put up with my exes ex just to take care of some kid." Alex said with his head raised from his bloody nose.

"Thank you for the offer." Andy said putting her hand forward a bit, leaning back in her chair, acting totally casual. "But I kind of like hanging out with you."

Alex nodded and looked back once more before walking into the interview room.

Andy choked her up her shoulders and turned around so she can slide her head onto the desk and cover her head with her arms.

"Hang in there champ." Gail said with food in her mouth, patting Andy's back.

"Here." Gail said after a moment holding the bag under the table so Andy can stay in her 'fetal' position and stuff chips in her mouth.

* * *

After a short scuffle Monica informed Andy and Gail that Alex is a girl. Andy told them she'll get Tracie to find them more information. She walked into the D's office and missed Tracie right as she walked out of the room on a phone call.

"What's up?" Sam asked walked in.

Andy just nodded him away as she went to sit in Tracie's seat and type don't computer to find out the information she needed.

"McNally." Sam asked again from behind his desk.

"Don't worry about it." She wrote down an address. "I got this."

She stood before Sam did and he blocked her way out of the room back to Gail. "Sam." She glared at him. "It's a teenage boy. I got this."

He decided to back off a bit. "Fine."

"Fine." She repeated.

* * *

Gail and Andy went to the address Andy found and located Ted, the guy who stuffed his sister's boyfriend in the back of his trunk. Back at the station Andy and Gail are talking to the sister, Dawn, trying to track down Alex, because he went missing after he left the station and Dawn got a weird text message from Alex saying goodbye for good. They luckily got him on video and Tracie recognized the yellow motel stairs in the background and gave the directions to McPeck as they fast walked out to their cruiser.

"Get there as fast as you can." Tracie called before they drove away.

* * *

After Andy quickly found out the room Alex is staying in she and Gail ran across the motel parking lot and decided to kick the door down to get inside quicker. They found Alex lying on the bed, unconscious, his wrist bleeding.

"Gail, get something." Andy told her as she called for and EMS.

"Here, here. Take this." She handed Andy towels from the bathroom.

Andy wrapped them securely around Alex's wrist. "What did you do?" She muttered.

* * *

After their shift is over Andy and Gail are still at the hospital. Gail's getting coffee and Andy's alerted that Alex is awake so she goes into the room, closes the door behind her and goes to sit down.

After Alex noticed Andy walk in he looked away.

"Alex." She started.

"My parents won't talk to me." Alex broke out, keeping his sobs in he took a deep breath. "You should've just left me."

"Look, I don't know how hard it is to be you." She didn't take her eyes off of him. "But that is not the answer." She let him take that in. "Look at me." Alex looked over to Andy. "You are not worthless."

"I don't know what else to do." He murmured looking away.

Andy thought a moment looking down. "I think you just keep going, and every day… it just… gets better… little by little."

Alex huffed out a breath and turned to face her again. "How do you know?" He saw a sad look on her face.

Andy looked back at him. "I do." She shrugged her shoulders. "Look you're fifteen years old and you already know who you are… I mean that takes most people such a long time to figure out… believe me… I think you're incredibly brave, and you're smart, and kind." She smiled at him. "And honestly the world is a better place with you in it." She nodded her head. "I just met you… and I'm sure of that. So let's keep going. Okay?" she smiled at seeing Alex nod. She smiled even more when she saw his face light up when Dawn opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Andy walked out and found Gail and Tracie in the hall waiting.

"Ready to hit the highway?" Tracie asked.

"Um." Andy turned and looked back into the room through the window.

"Oh no." Gail said shaking a finger at Andy.

"I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer, just to make sure they're okay." She looked into the window than back at them. "Actually, no, why don't you guys go without me."

"Oh no. I'm not going without you. I barely want to go with you." Gail said shaking her finger again.

"Okay, I'll drive up later and meet you." Andy said before watching Gail and Tracie walk down the hall after their goodbyes.

Andy finds herself a chair next to the door and leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

This, these situations right here. This is when Andy can take a breath for herself and take in that the fact that some guy didn't wait for her doesn't really matter, when there are bigger issues for her to deal with, a teenager cutting her wrist, a mental woman trying to silence a little boy. This, her job, is what is pulling Andy through.

* * *

"Hey."

Andy opened her eyes fast and stood up. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Nick said placing a hand on her shoulder. "See?" He trailed her back to the window to see Alex fast asleep and Dawn lying her head down next to him.

Andy crosses her arms and nods to herself. "What time is it?" She looks over to him.

"Well, let's just say Gail has officially been 'camping' for an hour."

"Really?" Andy asked. "Wait. Why aren't you with them?"

"Somebody had to drive you. You couldn't walk there." Nick told her.

"Right." She shook her head at his gesture to stay and drive with her.

* * *

At the camping spot Chris has just finished setting up the fire and helped Tracie help Leo make a smore while Dov and Chloe worked on the burgers on the grill. Gail of course is lounging on a chair sipping her wine from a solo cup, relaxing. But that stops when Chloes walks up and sits in the chair next to Gail.

"Gail." Chloe started.

"Hey." Gail said with no emotion.

"Hey... um... Do you think we can have a do over?"

"And be what? Besties?" She sat up in her chair making Chloe sit up in hers. "We can be girlfriends."

"Well, why not, right?" Chloe said with a large smile. "Well bring it in here." She sat up closer and hugged Gail.

"Right, because that's what girlfriends do." Gail murmured before Chloe let go. "Alright, so since we're girlfriends now, can I start by giving you some friendly advice?"

"Of course! Sure." Chloe sat up, excited.

"Okay, so this thing with Dov..." Gail started as she watched Chloe look back at him at the grill.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"You know showing up at the house like everyday..."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Gail repeated. "I think it's really creepy. And I think it's pathetic. And i think it's desperate."

Chloe looked down a bit. "That's not really friendly."

"No, it's not." Gail finished. "And you getting friendly with my boyfriend, it's not okay."

"Wow." Chloe cut her off and stood up.

"Wow what?" Gail challenged as she stood up too.

"You're like... a terrible person."

"Like i haven't heard that before."

"I... I don't know who Nick, he's like the complete opposite of you. And you're mad at me for being friendly with him? I'm not the one driving up here with him. God, no wonder he's falling for Andy."

"What?" Gail said after a beat.

"Just... forget it." Chloe shook her head and walked back to Dov. At least he's nice to her.

Gail stared off a minute, now she's angry.

* * *

They started towards Nick's truck outside.

"How'd you convince Gail to go without you?" Andy asked curiously.

"I might have promised a wine cooler." Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Ha. Ha." Andy started to laugh, the same way he made he laugh last night.

"Sounds like a plan." Andy said when they made it to the cruiser. "Oh my gosh, I have the most awkward thing to tell you that happened to me today."

Nick laughed at her as if he already knows.

"What?" Andy asked with a smile at his laugh.

"Does it involve an exes ex, chips, and Gail having…a very good shift?" Nick said in between his laughs.

Andy dropped her smile and got in the cruiser.

"Hey you can tell your side of it. Gail could barely let it out she was laughing to hard."

"All in a day's work." Andy murmured to herself. "Thank you for doing this." She told him, glad she has someone to stay behind with her.

Nick grinned back at her. "Of course."

Andy tossed her bag in the trunk and Nick heard an odd rumble of coins.

He looked at Andy. "Don't tell me-"

"Alright." Andy put her hands up in defense. "I won't."

* * *

**So obviously I changed the fact that they went camping in this. I'm sorry if it short and nothing new, i couldn't really think of anything. But if you guys do, I wouldn't mind editing it and updating it for you. Just leave a review or PM!**

**And I'm sorry if this felt rushed? I stuck to one story line which was McPeck's; it would've taken longer if I delved into everyone's story. I'm sorry the second half just jumped into the same thing as the episode, I just couldn't think of any way to sway from it any more than I did. Please tell me what you liked, or who liked reading a bout. I'd like to know which character I'm best at.**

**And I'm so sorry this is late; I'm so used to having a hiatus. I'll jump into things much faster now that we're finally getting new episodes each week.**

**Who's excited for 4x05?! I AM! 3 DAYSS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's a different take for 4x05 Poison Pill.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"Alright, so all you wanna do is move your hands away before I flip mine to hit yours." Nick's explaining some game to Andy, only because he knows who she sucks at it.

They're both leaning forward towards each other in their bar stools, Andy's hands are out palms up resting on Nick's hands, his palms facing the floor. He's teaching her some game he played as a kid. The goal is to not let the person's hands on the bottom hit the other person's hands on the top. So far Andy sucks at it and her hands are bright red from the playful slaps Nick's giving her.

"Alright, when can we switch?" She asked after he hit her again, annoyed with herself that she's losing at a kid game.

"When you beat me." Nick laughed, hitting her hands again. "Never thought I would be the one saying that."

"Ha. Ha." Andy laughed sarcastically.

Across the bar Gail is sitting in a booth with Dov. Tracie's working late at the office and Sam stayed to keep her company with the paperwork. Chris had to babysit Christian tonight so he couldn't make it either.

Gail's been asking what seems like odd questions to Dov, who isn't even paying much attention because he's zeroed in on Chloe who's being too flirtatious with a fireman. Dov isn't even looking at Nick and Andy like Gail is, he's facing Chloe. All Dov knows is Gail is worrying to much about nothing. They're just two friends unwinding after a long shift. The only difference between Andy and Nick to him and Gail is that they're sitting in a booth.

"Nick just looked at her lips." Gail murmured in a gasp. Dov rolled his eyes as he finished his scotch and walked over to Chloe. "He lip looked her." Gail said softer to herself.

Andy caught Gail, sitting alone looking down at her drink, in between her laughs. "Hey you should probably go over to your girlfriend." Andy said nodding over to her finishing her beer as she stood up.

Nick followed her nod. "What happened?" He said at her somber look.

"What did you do?" Andy asked like an overprotective mom.

"You headed out?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I have to walk off my shift." Andy said in a tired way.

"Alright." Nick said as he brought her in for a short hug. "Let me know when you get home though, Kay?" He said as he let go of her.

"Yes Dad." Andy laughed before she made her way to the door.

Nick walked over to sit across from Gail and took her hands on the table in his own. She didn't talk about it; Gail acted as if she was mad because Dov is asking out that annoying Chloe.

As Andy stepped out into the cold air of the night Sam was walking up his keys in hand from just pulling in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey, leaving already?" Sam stopped in front of her.

"Already? It's one in the morning." Andy stated.

Sam huffed a short breath. "Guess you're right."

Andy nodded and passed him. Just like she did two weeks ago after she told him she's walking away.

"Hey uh want a ride home?" Sam asked.

"You didn't even go in yet." Andy stated.

"I was only coming to check on Oliver." Sam said.

"He left earlier."

"I know. I just read his text."

Andy nodded again.

Sam put his hands out. "I'm all yours." He stated as he retraced his steps back to his truck and waited until Andy got in her seat before waking in front of the truck to her in the driver's seat.

* * *

"Hey McNally." Oliver called to Andy as she's making her way down the hall of the station the next morning.

Oliver's leaning up against the wall to the parade room Dov and Chris on either side of him. They're all in uniform, ready and on time.

"Hey guys." Andy responded suspicious. "Uh, what's up?"

"Nothing." They all said at the same time.

Andy nodded and made her way into the locker room to out her uniform on. When she finished she made her way to Tracie.

"Hey Trace, what's up with Oliver and the guys?"

Tracie looked down at her sitting on the bench. "You're asking me what's wrong with them?" Tracie asked sarcastically, letting out a laugh and turning away from her.

"Trace…" Andy started wanting a serious answer.

"The three of them made some bet the other night, and from what happened last night they're all smug about it."

Andy looked up to her in confusion. "What bet?"

Tracie gave her a look as she grabbed her bag and put it on the ground.

Andy can tell where this is going. "Really? The guy innocently drives me home and they get all proud that they're winning a bet." She stood up and let out a short laugh. "_Whatever_."

"Andy…" Tracie laughed as she walked away. "Wait." Tracie followed her.

* * *

Andy made her way into the gun room with Nick, Chloe and Chris, Tracie walked in soon after.

"Hi Andy!" Chloe chirped loud enough for the whole room to know.

"Hey… Chloe." Andy tried to bring her tone up to the same as Chloe's as Nick bumped her shoulder and she grinned at him.

Chloe watched Nick and Andy's bump exchange with a smile.

Andy gave Chloe a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing!" Chloe turned and grabbed her bag and walked to the exit. Dov bumped into her and they both dropped the ground to pick her things up.

"Sorry, sorry." Dov said.

Chloe stood up and took her bag from Dov's gentle touch. "Wow, the last time I dropped a bag in front of a guy was in the eleventh grade."

"Honored to be your second." Dov grinned down at her.

Chloe tried to speak three times before getting out that she wants to see Frank before parade. Chloe left the room and Dov's friends broke into laughter.

"What?" Dov asked as he set his hands on the high top table in the middle of the room.

Andy crinkled her nose in more laughter when Nick pretended to bump into her and drop her bag in her arms. "Ha. Ha." Andy laughed more. "Honored to be my second?" She asked him.

"Of course." Nick told her as he picked up her bag again and set it on table. He then walked up to Dov and put his hand on Dov's shoulder. "It's alright buddy, real smooth."

"What? What was that?" Chris asked him crossing his arms, ignoring Nick and Andy, looking at Dov.

"I uh, well I asked her out… on a date. So." Dov said.

"Wow, that's really great Dov." Andy said seriously walking up to stand next to Nick.

"Yeah, not for Frank, right?" Tracie asked him.

"They're obviously going to keep it on the D.L." Andy said, watching Dov nod at her.

"Right." Dov agreed.

"Great, take advice from the girl who knows all about sneaking around with her superiors." Tracie commented.

All the boys in the room threw their heads up to the ceiling.

Andy let out a laugh, avoiding the awkwardness. "Ha. So do you."

Chris walked to the door way in the middle of their conversation and made his way back to the table. "Hey look she dropped something." He said tossing a little metal container to Dov.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Hm." Dov said as he opened them. "Meds."

"Let me see those." Andy said remembering all about medications from the academy. "Dov…"

"What?" Dov asked.

"These are for bipolar disorder." Andy responded.

They all stopped talking for a moment to let this soak in.

"She's bipolar?" Nick asked Andy.

"No… I mean, hey, these could be anybody's." Andy said looking at Dov, still holding the container.

"Yeah, she's right." Chris added. "But it would explain her craziness."

"Her nonstop talking." Nick continued.

"Her crazy mood changes." Tracie added from their comments.

"And she did transfer divisions." Nick said.

"To her God-Father's division." Andy said.

"-Hey kids, party's over, parade room, let's go." Oliver said as he walked by from looking into the room.

They all turned to see Oliver walking away followed by Sam's glare at their rookie behavior, huddled up in a gossip circle like high schoolers.

"Let's just leave them here, and whoever dropped them will come back for it." She said setting them on the table.

They all agreed and walked out of the room, their group being noticeably the last group to walk into parade.

Gail glared Nick down as he took a seat next to Andy in the back.

* * *

Andy's partnered with Marlo today and she is creepily excited about it, she believes that in order to work with this person she needs to become friends with her. That's easy because Andy's a very loving, likeable person, so she knows it will be easy on her part. She just doesn't know if it will work out because of Marlo's first impression of her. That impression being that Andy is her boyfriend's ex. Andy is motivated to change that impression and try to start a friendship with her. Marlo was driving down the road when they just got a call from the station asking to visit a suspect for 1519's over dose so Marlo is on her way to his art studio now.

"Have a big family?" Andy openly asked casually.

"No. Why?" Marlo asked confused.

"Oh I don't know, I think it says a lot about a person." Andy stated.

"Oh." Marlo starts to play along a bit. "Well, do you have a big family?"

"No." Andy blurted out; happy Marlo is actually talking back. But then she looks up thinking what not having a big family says about her and hoping Marlo doesn't ask.

"So what's that say about you McNally?"

Andy turned her head upwards. "Right."

"Look, we don't have to do this. The whole get-to-know-you thing." Marlo said, not interested in small talk, or trying to become friends.

"I figured we should at least try." Andy said referring to trying to be friends because of Sam.

But Marlo's next words clarified to Andy that she isn't thinking the same thing. "Well I disagree. In fact I think it's harmful to good police partnership."

"_Harmful_?" That is the word Andy picked out of Marlo's sentence. How could a _friendship_ be _harmful_?

"Yes." Marlo said.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Andy took a moment to let this sink in. "Really?-"

"-Yes!" Marlo cut in.

"You're sure-"

"I don't need the drama." Marlo gave her a real answer to shut her up.

Andy let her mouth hang open a bit at her, thinking of how to re-approach her do over impression. She spoke fast. "Well what if we weren't friends on a work related basis? Hm? We would be two girls trying to get along with the situation they're in."

"The situation?" Marlo chuckled. "That's what you-" Marlo huffed out a breath. "McNally, we're not in high school. We don't have to get along because of a guy. We have to get along because we work together."

"See." Andy pointed out. "We have to get along."

"Yes."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Why do you keep talking? Are you allergic to silence?"

Andy let her mouth hang open again at her words. It's the same thing Sam asked her way back when Sam. Marlo just said relationship and work are harmful. Andy let Marlo have her minute of silence.

"So what about you and Sam? Since relationships are harmful and you don't need drama on the job." Andy spoke fast again.

Marlo rolled her eyes as she turned the wheel, she cannot believe she is still playing along with this rookie. "Sam and I work because we keep an emotional distance."

Andy made her huff of air obvious and rolled her eyes. "Highly can picture." She muttered to her window.

Andy's phone interrupted, she answered Dov's call.

"Hey Dov." Andy said as Marlo pulled up to the art gallery and parked. Andy got out and waited a second before closing her door, taking in all the information from Dov. "Alright, thanks Dov." She said before she hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket.

"Nathan Barnes. Supplied heroin that lead to an over dose." Andy told Marlo before they opened the back door and entered the gallery.

They walked through the open space calling Nathan's name twice before finding him passed out with his head on a desk. The drugs lying right next to him.

"Sometimes they just make it too easy for us." Marlo muttered.

"Oh so you do want drama." Andy said to her as she kicked Nathans hand.

He bolted up and stood facing the police officers.

"Hi." Andy said at his stunned face.

He panicked and flipped the table onto them and ran off. Andy got hit with the most of it but didn't let it stop her as she tackled him to the ground. Marlo came up behind them seconds later to cuff him.

"You alright?" Andy asked her for taking a few seconds after the hit.

They stood up with the guy, but he collapsed the moment they thought he was standing on his own.

"Uh we need a medic at the art gallery." Andy called into her radio.

* * *

Marlo just got off the phone with Frank.

Andy's standing off from her, holding her arms out, not wanting anything do to with the Anthrax on her body. "What'd he say? What do we do?"

"Calm down, they're sending a hazmat team." She said coolly.

"That's it?!" Andy said not so coolly. "What about all this." She said flicking her hands up to her uniform.

"I don't know." Marlo said coolly again.

"That's awesome." Andy said as she started to try and brush all the powder off her body.

Marlo doesn't want her spreading it around so she grabs her arms to stop her. "McNally, stop. Calm down."

"-Oh my God, you are so not going to play it cool right now?"

Marlo shooed out a breath at Andy's steaming top and took a step back.

"This." She said motioning to her body. "This is not cool. So don't act like it is. I know it's not."

Marlo put her hands out in defense. "The more you freak out, the more you spread that stuff around."

"-You're unbelievable you know that?!" Andy said, freaking out. She stepped forward and brushed passed her as she spoke next. "You ever let it go?"

Marlo has her arms crossed, staying calm throughout Andy's freak out. She knows how Andy is freaking out over more than the contaminated drugs on her body, the fact that they're quarantined together. "Let what go?"

"The tough guy act." Andy said motioning with her hands. "The ice queen routine." She nodded her head with her words, but stopped to let out a breath as she came to a realization. "You know what you and Sam are perfect for each other."

Marlo took off after that blow she turned her body and put her hands out as well. "And Sam again." She muttered in a long breath.

"Yeah and Sam again." Andy spoke louder to Marlo as she turned back around. "You know that he's the only other person who would get covered in anthrax and then chill out."

Marlo didn't move. "Do you know what I hate most in the world?" she asked seriously.

"Kittens. Laughter." Andy suggested for her nonchalantly.

"Two girls, standing in a room, shouting about a guy who's not even there."

Andy responded with a scratch to her neck.

* * *

At the station Sam catches wind of Marlo and Andy being quarantined and makes his way towards the garage to get to his detective car to drive over to them. He's stopped when he sees Frank standing by the door, on the phone.

Frank hangs up as soon as he spots Sam. "How did I know you would try?" Frank asked, knowing he would be able to stop Sam from going to the art gallery.

"Cruz and McNally. Are they alright?" He burst out with, not being able to wait.

"Swarek." Frank put his phone in his pocket. "Before you start, I don't want you within a hundred yards of them, you understand?"

Sam nodded and followed Frank into the parade room and to find Jacob Blackstone up front talking with Tracie, preparing for the debrief on the drug.

"Are we going to have any problems Swarek?" Frank asked before Sam could walk in.

"No sir, not today."

* * *

Blackstone debriefed the officers on Anthrax than dismissed them. Sam took notice that Jacob pointed out to Nick because he's dealt with deadly spoors before and decided he should catch up with him on this case later. Sam makes his way into his office to call Marlo.

"Hey Sam." He heard Marlo pick up.

"Hey how're you holding up?" He asked.

"I've had better days." She responded as she put her phone on speaker.

"Hey Sam." He heard Andy's awkward voice. _Thank God she's alright_, he thinks.

"Hey having another day at the office right?" Sam asked being casual.

"Uh want to tell us what's going?" Marlo cut in and asked.

"Yeah, but can you look at the drug and tell me about it?" Sam asked.

"Sure." He heard Andy say.

"Just make sure you don't get any of it on you." He said in a serious tone.

"Sure thing." He heard Andy respond instead of Marlo. And for that he knows that they are already covered in it.

"It's labeled Midnight Heroin." Marlo spoke picking up the bag with her bare hands.

Sam looked up to see Nick walking passed him, looking down at a folder and brought his phone away from his mouth. "Collins, look up recent drug busts labeled Midnight Heroin." Sam told him before bringing the phone back to his ear.

Nick nodded and closed the folder to walk around Sam and type in the information.

"Sam we gotta go, Hazmat team's here." He heard Marlo say.

"Alright. You guys are going to be fine. Don't worry about the powder on you as is; just try not to let it spread." Sam informed them with informing them his knowledge that they have it all over them.

"How'd you know?" Andy asked, hearing the smile in her voice.

"Because I know you McNally." Sam replied and hung up after Marlo ended the call.

* * *

"Well I hope you two are close… because you have empty your pockets… and take off your clothes…" Howard informed Marlo and Andy after telling them that they will be alright as long as they change and get treated with shots. He handed them their gowns to change into. "Alright so everything comes off... including your… um… under… panties." He let out awkwardly.

"And what would you like us to do with our under panties?" Andy asked casually.

"Uh set them aside they will be incinerated." Howard said shuffling in his orange brief case. "Well, all your clothes will be and not just… your… well you know."

"And our belongings?" Marlo asked seriously.

"Take everything out and well save what we can." Howard said as he closed his case and walked out.

* * *

Sam and Nick have teamed up to go talk to Sam's C.I.'s after finding out Nathan Barnes died and knowing they need to move faster to figure out the source of the heroin supply before more of it spreads. Sam talked to one of his guys which lead him to a bar they're walking into.

Sam walked straight up to the bar and the manager standing behind it. "Wendell?"

Nick flanked him and looked around the place.

"Yeah?" Wendell looked up to see a cop standing behind Sam.

"Have any product on you?" Sam asked.

"I'm not stupid. I know you're cops." Wendell said.

Nick held in a laugh behind Sam.

"Alright you sold heroin to a guy named Nathan Barnes." Sam started.

"And that heroin had anthrax in it." Nick continued for a strong hit on Wendell, seeing him get intimidated by them.

"What?" Wendell asked and looked to the police officer.

"Yeah, which means you nearly killed him." Sam stated.

"And another woman who shared the drug with him, along with all the others they shared it with." Nick said.

"As well as the people you shared it with." Sam said. "It's called Midnight heroin. We've done a little homework on this stuff and here's what you need to know…"

"…You inject this stuff and you're dead within forty eight hours." Nick said.

Wendell started to try and play it cool but is failing. "Look guys I don't know where you got your information from..."

"You also get the disease by handling it." Sam informed Wendell.

"Oh that's right." Nick continued. "In a cut, getting a few spoors, that's all it takes."

"How're you feeling Wendell?" Sam asked him.

Wendell huffed out a breath. "I feel fine."

"Well it takes a while for the anthrax to set in. You're throat itches, next thing you know you coughing up blood."

"A fever is one of the symptoms." Nick input.

"Now we can get you to a hospital before any of that happens." Sam said starting to see Wendell break a sweat.

"If maybe you did handle a little bit of Midnight Heroin." Nick said.

Wendell gave a slight nod. "Maybe? A little bit." Sam asked knowing he's cracked.

* * *

"Tell me a secret McNally." Marlo asked as she stood there, still in her uniform and Andy takes her belt off. "Something scary, something big."

"What? No, why would I do that?" Andy asked confused.

"So we can be even…" Marlo stepped forward and set her metal tin of pills on the table in front of her and Andy. "When I do this."

"Yours." Andy murmured in a soft tone.

"Mine." Marlo confirmed. "I must've dropped it. I came back and heard you guys talking." Marlo didn't look away from Andy, wanting to see her reaction. "You wanted to get to know me? There I am." Marlo said as she touched the tin container again and stepped away.

They're not Chloe's like they all thought. But Andy knows she can't just come out and say why they're not hers either. Andy doesn't want to stick herself in the middle right now, she just wants out of this building. It's not her secret to tell, so she's not going too.

She grabs her gown and makes her way over to sit on the bench across from Marlo to take her shoes off.

"McNally, say what you're thinking." Marlo said wanting to talk now, hating the silence Andy's giving her now.

"I'm not."

"You are. You're wondering how I can carry a gun. Work long hours. Keep my thoughts in check. Back my partner."

"No I'm not." Andy said in a serious tone.

"I'm managing it. I have control over it."

"I believe you." Andy stood up to take her clothes off as Marlo did the same. Their backs to each other. "It's really none of my business… so you don't have too."

"I have it under control."

"I'm sure it is." Andy said after taking her top off. "I mean I'm glad it is."

When they both safely had on their gowns, Andy's phone rang and she walked back over to the table to answer it. Marlo stood up, wondering if it's Sam who's calling her.

"It's Nick." Andy says to Marlo before answering and she sat back down. "Hey." She said in an upbeat tone, a change from before.

"Hey. How are you doing in there?" Nick asked.

"We're fine. Hazmat's here and they're dealing with us. So don't worry I won't die on you."

Nick laughed. "Good, I couldn't imagine losing you."

They stopped in silence for a moment.

"But how are _you_?" Nick asked again.

"I'm… honestly I'm just hungry." Andy let out a laugh.

" ." Nick laughed. "Hey, Swarek and I just checked out one of his C.I.'s places and the drugs were clean."

"Wait a minute." Andy said, after hearing everything he just said in that sentence, but not saying anymore to him.

Nick catches on that she can't gossip on him about it because Marlo's with her so he continued. "But Tracie found out that it's Mr. Bankswroth who contaminated the supply in order to kill off his wife's boyfriend."

"That's great. You found the source."

"Tracie did, but… I helped out." Nick said taking some credit.

"Ha. Ha." Andy laughed. "If you did then so did I."

"Oh really? Sitting on your-" Nick stopped because Sam walked in and cut him off. "Oh I gotta go interview this guy with Swarek."

"Alright."

"See you back at the station." Nick said before hanging up.

Andy set her phone down and made her way back to Marlo.

"Nick, huh?" Marlo started with a grin before Howard walked in to take them to their showers outside.

* * *

Andy and Marlo got safely decontaminated and made their way into the station after hearing all the drugs got found and disposed of.

Marlo caught Andy's arm before they made it to the bullpen. They don't know that everyone in the bullpen can see them, but none of them approach.

"Hey Andy…"

"Yeah?" Andy turned to face her.

"Listen, Sam doesn't know about this either. It's private and I'm keeping it to myself."

_Wow_, Andy thinks. So much for Sam not wanting complicated. "I won't say anything, I promise." Andy nodded for her. "Does… Frank know?"

Marlo nodded a no. "If he knew I would probably get suspended or have to sit at a desk for the rest of my career."

"And desk duty sucks as is." Andy said, glad she got a smile out of Marlo. "You know, um, I have never doubted your ability to do this job… ever."

"And how do you feel now?" Marlo asked skeptically.

"Exactly the same." Andy said with confidence.

Without either of them initiating it they brought themselves into a hug. Marlo nodded in happiness as she walked off to Sam who's hanging up a phone.

Andy walked up to see Oliver laughing at her in his chair for getting herself into the mess she did. "Hey wanna go out for sprints later? Do some laps?"

Andy laughed at him as she grabbed his hand and slapped it playfully. "Really funny." She choked out in between her laughs as she hugged Tracie.

Sam and Marlo made their way up the steps and towards the hall.

"What was worse the Anthrax or the company?" Tracie asked wanting details.

"Actually she's not that bad." Andy said as she caught Marlo's smile to her from hearing Andy's answer. "She isn't. I wish she wash." Andy said as Tracie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Hi." Andy says as Nick approaches her. "What?" She says after he dodged her hug.

"How do I know you're still not infected?" Nick asked.

"Hm. I could spit in your face. See if you die." Andy said a smile tugging at her lips as Nick nodded and brought her in for a hug.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Feeling okay?" Nick asked dropping his arms from around Andy as she dropped hers.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Nick said as he held out Andy's hands.

"Totally."

"Feeling shaky?" Nick asked right before he smacked Andy's hands down.

"Ooh." Andy let out a loud laugh. "Ya got me."

"I did?" Nick asked playfully.

Gail's in the distance, across the room, clutching her coffee cup in one hand and gripping the folders for Blackstone in the other. She's even angrier than she was last night, seeing them playing their 'hand game' or before that when Chloe said she thought Nick was falling for Andy. And even this morning when he made Andy's breakfast for her. How could he forget she's allergic to tomatoes? They were engaged at one point.

* * *

Later that night at the Penny, Gail's sitting with her heartbroken roommate who's still pinning after Chloe leaving him. Gail told Nick she wasn't coming to the bar tonight and that she just wanted to go home to sleep, which is why Nick isn't at the bar. Gail's glad he still didn't show up here without her, but she's not glad that Andy's not here, because now she doesn't know if they're together. She downs her scotch, sick of listening to Dov's broken heart and she make her way over to Jacob Blackstone sitting at the bar, texting.

"I want you to just give it to me straight." Gail asked, continuing from their conversation earlier about Andy and Nick. "Please."

He turned in his stool to face her. "You want me to tell if something happened between McNally and Collins? I don't know, that's the truth. Andu i don't think it matters Peck, because I think you've already decided and all that's left is what you're going to do about it. So."

Gail felt tears, but doesn't care, she pushed them back and spoke with confidence. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Well, I didn't see that one coming." He let out a breath after he spoke.

"Oh, is that a no?" She asked.

"Do I look stupid?" Jacob said as he stood up and followed Gail out of the bar.

* * *

Around one in the morning Andy's re-showered and in her most comfortable pajamas lounging on her couch with her lap top on her lap, looking up bipolar disorder when she hears a knock on the door.

She checks the clock and hangs her head back. "Who is it?"

"The Hazmat team." The voice called, and she instantly recognized it as Nick.

"It's open!" She called as she laughed.

He opened the door holding a plate of food with saran wrap on it in one hand and a case of beer in his other. "Watcha doing on there?" He asked.

She closed her lap top and left it on the cough as she walked to meet him at the kitchen table. "What are you doing here at one in the morning?" She challenged him, but stopped when she noticed the omelet made for her.

"You said you were hungry. Want some breakfast?" Nick asked.

* * *

**When this episode aired and I saw Andy casually eating her omelet I like pointed at my t.v. and was like omg he did give it to her! Like I loved how they casually had her eating it.**

**Alright. I know I left out Chris leaving and all, I just couldn't. I'm sorry, I love him and it feels like if I don't write it down it won't happen… Same thing for Peck and Blackstone… That was just too weird and I hate to imagine the look on Nick's face when he/if he finds out. Like Jacob worked with Nick for 6 months. Hello? Guy code? He like got to know him, he knows about his Afghanistan stuff… and you go and sleep with his gf? I just want an explanation… but we may not get one. Idk.**

**I'm sorry if this is patchy on the case again. It was long and I know I left out some important details here and there. **

**But here's what I would like to try, after each episode you guys can leave me a review, PM, or message on Tumblr telling me what you would like to see for me to write, something different, someone saying something different. Just let me know what you guys would like to read differently so it's easier and I have smoother ideas to go off on! Review this still too!**

**Who's excited for 4x06?! I AM SO PUMPED! It's a McSwarek episode full of Andy and Sammy… They're going to talk about Jerry. I can't, won't be able to handle it. I'm suppppper excited!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm guessing I wasn't completely point blank about this in my summary, and I got a few reviews concerning that this story should verge off the from the episodes. This story is written along with the episodes, it's a rendition of the episodes, so yes you will see parts straight from the episode. It's a post-episode type story, yes I can change the story but I'm not going to change a chapter so completely it can't keep up with the show. So of course I am going along with the story in the show and not swaying off, that's what I'm doing in my other story. So if you'd like something different from the episodes go there!**

**Chapter 6 for Episode 4x06 – Skeletons**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Andy and Nick are lounging in the bull pen, in uniform, totally prepared for parade, talking about the mystery food Nick found in his truck and Andy's shift last night with the remarkable Gail.

"So he was driving down the street with a guy on the hood of his car?" Nick asked in a laughing tone.

"Yeah..." Andy said sitting up in her chair and sliding it in front of a computer, wanting to get more information on the taxi a teenage boy got his hands on. "And Gail was stellar about it too."

Andy was partnered with Gail last night, who wasn't her chipper self as always but Andy brushed it off because that's moody Gail for you. They were looking at tapes of the taxi from earlier and discovered a man pulling an unconscious girl from the backseat. Once Nick sat down across from them Gail stood up and rushed the news to Sam.

"I thought we were fine… But maybe it's her, I don't know. You should probably work on that." Andy told him referring that he should find out what's wrong with Gail, and then try to fix it, like he always does. As she typed in some information her eyes scanned the screen, she had to reread it again then gasped inside at what she had found out.

"Well I always do, don't I?" Nick glanced up at Gail, Dov, and Tracie walking up to the door to Frank's office.

Andy followed his look, still pained at what she found out. "That doesn't look good."

Frank opened the door to the pack of rookies waiting for him. He let them slip inside then stepped out to look over to them. "McNally, Collins, you too."

"Well now this definitely can't be good." Andy muttered to Nick as they stood up.

"Right, because anything involving you, like ever, is not good." Nick chirped to her as they walked into Frank's office.

* * *

"Look, this job, people come… people go… so we mind as well get used to it." He took in their sad faces and continued. "Alright, so let's just get out there and do what we've got to do."

They took in the information that Chris has left, not only left but is starting his first day at Timmons, today. Dov is sad that he couldn't say good bye to his best friend and most definitely plans on calling him; he walked out with Tracie placing a comforting hand on his back. Nick follows Gail out, planning to ask her about the mystery food he found earlier today.

"Uh Srg?" Andy asked stepping away from her place by the window to one in front of him.

"Yeah?" Frank asked already consumed with work in front of him.

"I uh have something… um." She looked down and scratched her cheek.

"What is it McNally?" He looked up to her.

She took a breath before strongly coming out with the information she had just discovered. "I just traced the cab, Gail and I came across earlier, from the pound, it was formerly evidence."

"What case?"

* * *

Parade starts in fifteen minutes where Frank plans to bring up the shocking evidence Andy discovered, and to let them know that they may have a copycat on their hands from an earlier case involving one of their officers and detective.

Frank told Andy to wait for Luke by the back door while he situates Tracie up stairs with a guns and gangs detective, not wanting this case to be anywhere near her. Frank told Andy he won't start parade until she debriefs Luke on what happened so he can prepare his debrief for the crowd during parade.

She has her arms crossed across her chest, folder in one hand, waiting for Luke to walk in, totally fine that Frank asked her to talk with him. Their past is in the past, not only that it's history, so much that it's not even important. She's completely cool and collected with having to work with him. The only thing she isn't collected with is the fact that they have to deal with a Ross Perak copycat, a copycat of a man who killed Jerry, Sam's best friend, his brother.

_Sam. _Andy thinks she should tell him before Frank drops Perak's name to him in front of everyone.

"McNally?"

She hears her name and stands up straight to see Sam walking out of an interview room and looking over to her.

"Parades in a few… Shouldn't you get going?" Sam asked after checking his clock, knowing her tendency of being late.

She couldn't find words to tell him that didn't involve anything that would change his mood into one that will be hard to deal with for the rest of the day, so she just nods and offers him a smile.

"Okay." Sam said but didn't turn to walk away. "McNally, what's up you have that look." Sam knows her looks to well.

She felt her heart dropping as he approached her.

"The cab. The cab the girl was taken from last night. It was formerly evidence."

"What case?"

"Ross Perak." Andy told him with her voice breaking completely.

She kept her eyes sealed on his and watched as his mood completely shifted into one that will be hard to deal with for the rest of the day. She couldn't say anything, not even his name. He never thought he would have to hear that guy's name ever again. But the fact that Andy told him, and that she stepped up right now to tell him before Frank could lash it out to him in front of a group of officers who would instantly have sympathy for him.

Sam stood where he was and looked away from her.

"Don't say anything, just go." Andy told him.

She knows this is huge news to him and that he needs to process it to himself for a moment before working it. She told him to go, to go to his office, and that he doesn't have to say anything to her right now.

He didn't respond, he turned around and walked down the hall away from her.

Right than the door opened and Luke walked in.

"Hey, you were fast." Andy barley got out.

"Came as soon as you called." He gave her a short smile as he took the folder she held out to him.

Sam saw them together before he turned into the parade room, saw them give an intense look at each other.

* * *

Andy took a seat on the aisle next to Nick, who's lying back in his chair talking with Dov sitting behind him, after she finished filling Luke in quickly and helped him come up with some photos for him to pin on the board as he goes through the debrief.

Andy sits with her elbows on the table, hands clasped together; tense for what Frank is about to tell everyone.

When she turns around and see Frank walk in from the back, and Sam fall in behind him and take his seat on the back table in his usual spot next to Oliver she watches him lean in and tell Oliver what Frank's about to inform the group. Frank had to make sure he knew they were dealing with Perak in order to get him to sit in on the debrief.

Frank took his stance at the podium. "Alright, we're bringing up a tough case today, and regardless of whatever… you need to keep your focus on this."

Andy wanted to take a chance on glance back at Sam and try to see what he's feeling, but she doesn't.

"McNally and Peck came across a stolen cab earlier this morning, and from overlooking footage of the cab parked at a gas station before it was stolen came across a disguised man carrying an unconscious woman from the back of it." Frank took a breath and took in everyone's steady emotions as of right now.

Andy tenses up more after really realizing that it's her that brought up this case, it could've been anyone paired with Gail, but it was her.

"We got a missing person alert earlier, one that matches this girl's description, Grace Finn." Frank looked back to see Luke pining Grace's picture on the board. "We uh, McNally discovered some information on the cab earlier this morning and that it's from a previous case."

Andy kept her position and didn't break her eyes from the front of the room, even when Nick leaned up and set his elbows on the table next to her, after hearing this is concerning her.

Luke stepped up a bit after seeing Frank not being able to find the words to continue.

"The previous case is Ross Perak." Luke said firmly.

Andy took a short breath and looked back at Sam as Luke said Perak's name and saw Sam's face fall more than it did before. Sam took a glance over to Andy for two seconds when she turned around but put his attention back to the front, making Andy do the same. Andy put her head down now and watched her hands as Luke continued.

"Grace Finn was abducted earlier this morning by the same cab Perak drove." Luke pinned the photo of her being carried, unconscious, out of the cab. "Ten months ago Ross Perak abducted one of our officers during and undercover operation and in the process killed one of our own… detective Jerry Barber…." Luke took a beat.  
"Perak's locked away in Melbourne prison right now, so this isn't him. The cab maybe a coincidence but we can't know for sure. I also got word that Grace was drugged with the same drug Perak used." Luke looked to Andy a moment to see her shudder at the thought. She knows what drug he's talking about, because she was knocked out with the same thing before from Perak himself. "So from this we can believe that we have a copycat on our hands." Luke looked down at his watch. "Grace Finn was abducted at 2:04 this morning, so if we are dealing with a copycat we've got twelve hours. You have a listing of all possible areas to search, keep your eyes peeled at gas station the cab was found and… well go find her." Luke finished.

Frank dismissed the group and Andy looked behind to find Sam and Oliver already out of the room.

"McNally." Frank called her over with a nod of his head and continued talking with Luke.

"You good?" Nick asked her.

She just nodded up at him with a closed mouth smile.

"Oh, Collins." Frank said after the room had been cleared out. All that's left is Luke, Andy, Frank and Nick. "I took Peck off the case; you're going to fill in for her."

Sam walked in the room before Nick could respond. "Alright Callaghan where are we?" Sam asked taking on the case with him.

Frank received a nod from Nick as he walked out of the room to go find Oliver.

"Uh Nick, since your taking over for Peck, go take a statement from Grace's father." Luke told him and he made his way out. "I forgot to send someone to look up the cab driver so-"

"I can do it." Sam and Andy said at the same time.

Andy stood still with her arms crossed and stared at the wall behind Luke and didn't let the uncomfortable-ness set in.

Sam doesn't have time for that today either. "I'll take McNally with me, I'd rather be on the street doing something-"

"Okay." Luke gave Sam, so he can stop mumbling and get out there already.

Luke grabbed a folder off the table and handed it to Sam; he took it and walked out of the room.

"McNally." Sam said, asking her to follow.

She gave a questioning look to Luke at how Sam jumped to be partnered with her before she started to follow him out.

"You'll be okay out there. I know you will and you need to be… to keep Swarek in check alright?" Luke told her as she had her back to him.

"Alright." Andy said as she kept walking out of the parade room.

Andy made her way into the locker room to get her jacket; she needed to move fast because she knows Sam is already waiting for her. She bumped into Marlo on her out of the locker room.

"Hey, sorry." Andy said, trying to give her a smile but finding it hard after finding out everything that's going on today.

"Don't worry about it." Marlo said with a smile, understanding what she may be going through. "Hey um-"

"McNally, let's go." Sam said, he didn't appear in the locker room. He just got close enough to the door so she could hear him.

"Gotta go." Andy said fast and made her way out.

Marlo stood there gritting her teeth.

* * *

Oliver and Dov were handling the scene at the gas station when a man was walking inside of the taped off area and Oliver approached him with some questions. He called to his daughter to stay behind the line from across the way and told Oliver he's in the neighborhood watch and asked if he could help in any way. Dov stepped up and showed a photo of the missing girl and the man said he didn't see her; Dov nodded his head and asked the man to be on his way outside the taped area.

* * *

Across the city in a taxi parking lot, Sam's outside while Andy's inside the office asking about the cab driver, holding his pocket watch from Jerry in his hand, leaning against the cruiser he drove over here. He remembers the day Jerry gave it to him, asking if he will be his best man for the wedding. Sam agreed of course, accepted Jerry's gift, and felt happy and proud that his brother is marrying the girl he loves. Sam clasps it closed, remembering how he never did get to marry her, how everything for him got pushed away because he was in the wrong place with the wrong guy. _Things can be here and then gone in an instant_, Sam thinks. _So take advantage of what you have now before it's gone._

He hears a door open and knows Andy's making her way over to him, but he can't avert his eyes from the piece of Jerry he still has.

"It's gonna take a bit to locate the driver, the computer guy just went on lunch." She told him. "They're calling him." She told him after he looked up to her.

"Lunch. Great. Did you tell them we're in the middle of an investigation, we've got a missing girl, and a cab that traces back to-"

"Yes." Andy said in a reassuring, calm voice. "I told them. It's just gonna be a few minutes." Andy noticed him holding the watch earlier, knowing who it's from. The way he put it in his pocket when she got into the cruiser before she thought he didn't want her seeing, but now he's standing with it in his hands, out in the open, not caring that she sees. She put her head down. "Sam." She started trying to reach out to him.

"What?" He asked and she looked up instantly.

Andy shook her head, remembering it's not a good idea to talk about this.

"What?" He said this before looking up and seeing that look on her face.

"Nothing… nothing, just-"

"Not today, McNally, okay?"

"Okay." She said looking down again, keeping her eyes away from his. "… I just thought maybe."

Sam turned to face her now. "We're here together so that I don't have to talk about it. Have you noticed that?" He sees her nod a yes. "We were partnered that day, so I would rather be partnered with you now so I don't have to explain anything. I chose you so we don't have to do this." He motioned to the space in between them.

Andy looked up to him as he spoke, seeing completely how changed he is. She's happy he chose to be partnered with her, and she's learning to be happy with his reason as well.

Sam knew Andy wouldn't talk about it, wouldn't nag him about it, not today. He could've guessed she would try, once, being the caring person she is, but he still knew he could say a word and that would be the end of her trying to talk about it. Sam most definitely knows that Andy is allergic to silence, and yet he knew she wouldn't talk about this particular thing. He wanted to be with her during this case, as in he wanted to be with her, as in he didn't want to have to explain anything to anyone, therefore he went with her. She's the person he was with the first time. She's the only person he wanted to be with the second time. He needed that person who he could lean on and in this case leaning on meaning to lean off of in a sense.

She could hear everything he was feeling just from his voice, it pained her to know how she couldn't say anything, help him deal with this in anyway, how he couldn't let her, how he's letting her stop herself.

"Clear?" He asked.

She nodded a bit. "Crystal." She said her voice breaking.

* * *

Andy called Frank later telling him, she and Sam got a lead on the cab driver and are on their way over to his apartment. Luke scheduled a meeting with Perak, wanting to figure out if he can find anything out about his so called copycat. It didn't work, Perak said nothing, and he only asked to see Gail. Frank's not allowing it and Luke knows how they're not moving forward by what they have now and that Gail will spark some information in Perak.

Frank dismissed Gail from his office, telling her to get back to her desk.

"I'll do it. I'll go in." Sam spoke up after she left.

"Yeah, no thanks, we need Perak alive." Luke told Sam knowing what he would do if he was in a room alone with Perak for more than thirty seconds. "Frank."

"No Luke. I am not sending her in there. Not after what he did to her. He doesn't get to see her, ever." Frank told him.

In the parade room, where all the information's out and the boards set up, Nick and Andy are sorting through the files and tapes from Melbourne while Frank's in his office with Gail, Luke, and Sam.

"Hey, how are-"

"Nope." Andy dragged out the p.

Nick smiled holding the lid of the next box. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Andy looked up from the stack of tapes she was putting in order. "Yeah, I do, and you weren't going to say anything, you were going to ask me how I'm doing."

Of course Andy and Nick have talked about Jerry's death and all that, they've had a lot of time under cover, leaving them with a lot of time to talk about a lot of different things. The Ross Perak case being one of them, so Nick already knows how Andy thinks and feels about it so he can put together on his own how she feels about it right now.

He still just likes asking her so she can say it out loud. "Just asking." He said setting the lid down and pulling out more tapes.

Andy shook her head, returning back to the tapes. "Just talk about something else."

Nick thought a minute. "Well how do you feel about Diaz leaving…?"

Andy looked up to him. "Really? Can't verge off the depressing topics?"

"What?" Nick said laughing.

Andy started to laugh as well and gave him an answer so he can't stop asking about sad things. "I just… can't believe he's really gone."

Nick handed her a tape with the same date she was stacking. "Yeah… I've always kind of liked Diaz."

Andy looked up to him again, and spoke in a confusing tone. "Didn't you two have a huge feud over Gail last year?"

Nick smiled to her. "Which I won – thus, I've always kind of liked Diaz."

Andy took another tape from him. "Oh well... Congratulations… what a prize." She said thinking of just how an amazing prize Gail is.

"What? Single life getting you down McNally?" He asked as she took another tape.

She let out a laugh.

"You seem… tense." Nick said.

"Oh do I?"

"Hm." Nick agreed.

"Oh well, I'll have you know I've never been better."

"Hm." Nick said again.

"Happy… calm even."

"How are we on the tapes?" Sam asked in a loud way as he walked in with Luke behind him from just leaving Frank's office.

Andy suddenly tensed up as she took another tape from Nick.

Nick held in a short laugh at her.

"What?" She asked quietly.

Nick nodded his head and whispered to her. "Totally calm."

"Whatever." She told him.

* * *

Now all they have is to go over the video tapes Nick and Andy finished sorting through to figure out if any one suspicious had a meeting with Perak. Nick went to check on Grace's father. In the detectives office, Andy's listening to the tapes at Tracie's desk and has Luke sitting on the desk next to her computer.

"Skip this guy." Luke said looking up from the folder on his lap.

Andy slid down the headphones. "You don't even know what they're talking about."

"Look at him." Luke said pointing to the screen and the eager news reporter. "Perak's not saying anything important, right?"

"Just skip it McNally." Sam said, his back to them, not being able to listen to these two bicker.

"Really." Andy said turning around, to see Sam's back still to her, angry that he doesn't want to talk to her but he'll chime in and agree with Luke of all people.

Frank walked in from the doorway behind the desk Andy's at, interrupting whatever could've gone down, about to speak when Gail walks in from the opposite way.

"Send me in. I want to go in." She said in a serious tone.

Andy spoke first, wanting to be there for her friend. "Look, Gail-"

"Can you guys stop protecting me? There's a girl missing and I'm a police officer… so please just let me do my job."

"She'll be completely safe. He's changed to a table, video cameras, and police on the other side of the door." Luke spoke up.

Andy bowed her head down, not liking that she's going to face this guy. Sam watched Gail and sees all the strength she needs to get the information they need.

"Listen Gail, if we do this I'll be right on the other side watching-"

"-Stop saying if and tell me what I need to do." Gail demanded of him.

* * *

Oliver and Dov wanted to talk with the neighborhood watch guy so after they located the man's house who is the leader of the watch, the door opened to two familiar people. The woman informed them that her husband is out of town and once she said her daughter's name Oliver and Dov backed away from the porch and put together that their guy was right in front of them, right there at the gas station. They thanked the woman and her daughter and walked away to get into the cruiser to call Sam as they searched for a description of the guy in their cruiser laptop.

* * *

"This is a needle in a haystack." Andy said shaking her head. "I mean it could be anyone of these people, like really."

Luke left with Gail, on their way to Melbourne, and left Sam and Andy to fend with themselves going over the footage.

"McNally." Sam said setting another tape for her to watch on Tracie's desk. "I'm uh just doing my job, why don't you give that a try."

She wasn't even talking about him or his job, he's just lashing out now that he realizes they haven't moved forward in the case enough for anyone's liking.

Andy slid the headphones completely off her ears. "I am doing my job." She said pointing at the screen and looking up to him looking down at her. "You don't wanna talk? Fine, don't lash out at me because you're keeping it bottled up inside." She turned back to the screen. "Stop treating me like a personal punching bag… please." She told him to lay off of her as she put the headphones back on.

Sam walked back and sat on his desk, shaking his head to himself at this girl. His phone started ringing and he answered it to a knowing Oliver giving him a description of the guy they should be looking for.

Andy spots Nick walk past the room. "Nick." She whisper shouted for him to come over as she lowered her headphones again.

He surveyed the room as he walked in and made a face out her situation as he mouthed wow to her.

"I know." She whispered.

"I don't know how to help you. You really need to go through all these tapes… don't skip any though." Nick said in a joking way.

Andy held in a laugh because Sam's still on the phone with Oliver. "Hey why aren't you down at Melbourne?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked after Sam hung up and continued writing in his notepad.

"Gail went in. She offered to go in and Frank let her… she didn't tell you?"

"Uh I guess not…" Nick scratched his head as he realized who she is facing and wanting to be down there now.

"What are you still doing here? Go down there." Andy told him as she lifted the headphones back up to her ears.

"Should I clear it with Frank? Or?" Nick asked as he backed out.

Andy nodded her head. "I've got you, just go."

Nick nodded. "Sure… Thanks."

"Shut up." Andy told him.

Nick turned and left the room as Sam stood up tell her the description. Nick gave her a thumbs up as she nodded her head back at him before turning to Sam's notepad.

* * *

Oliver's description made it easier on Andy as she goes through all the footage. She now has to look for someone based on a real description of the guy, she told Sam she hasn't seen the guy so far and Luke told them to keep looking. Luke hung up his phone as Gail strongly entered the room with Perak. Not letting her guard down or weaknesses show as he tried to pry certain things out of her, not letting him verge from her questions as she demanded answers. But after going back and forth with him a while she opens up a bit.

Nick opens the door to see Luke watching in on Gail talking to Perak.

"What's up?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, I just want to be here for her when he gets out, I cleared it with Frank." Nick told him, not knowing he's going to regret being there for her later on.

Luke nodded. "Hm… That's a good boyfriend." He said before turning his attention to see Gail opening up a little bit more to Perak.

"You bet." Nick said.

Gail told him how she has a boyfriend, how she killed her cat. She lied about the cat though. But she knows something deep down, something that he will gladly know, that she isn't as perfect as he thinks she is.

Perak spoke. "Because of you all I have are four walls and a stack of books. You want information? Give me something to think about while I rot in here."

"I slept with someone else." Gail told him.

Perak made a loud gasp. "You cheated?"

Nick had his arms crossed across his chest, but tightened them at hearing her words, waiting to her something indicating it isn't true.

He and Luke know she lied about the cat, so they're waiting to hear if she's making this up. Neither of them spoke, because they didn't want to miss anything Perak will say.

"I slept with someone else, to make myself feel better because I was jealous."

And with that Nick knew she was telling the truth. He let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't- can't listen to this-" Nick told Luke, letting him know he's leaving.

"Collins." Luke looked up at him. "You should stay… be here for her when she gets out. Be the good boyfriend." Luke mentored him a bit before turning back to the glass.

"And I lied about it to him." Gail continued after taking a breather, after saying that she cheated out loud for the first time. "I lied about it to my friends. And I lied about it to myself."

Nick turned back to face the window, Gail lied to him about it, this really is true, she slept with someone else.

"Gail Peck, a jealous woman." Perak stated. "Why would you have the need to make yourself feel better? You weren't already good enough with your boyfriend?"

"I was…"

"Was. You were jealous of something, is there another woman?" Perak asked trying to get her to talk again.

Nick held in another breath, not wanting to let Luke piece together who the other woman may be. But Luke does and soon realizes why Gail cheated and what it does to you to find out you were cheated on by glancing to Nick.

"Were you replaced?" Perak asked. "Gail Peck, second choice. I can't even imagine…" He noticed Gail slipping out of their conversation as she put her head down.  
"Gail are you going to talk to me?"

She stood up abruptly. "No." She pointed at him. "You are not going to tell me where Grace Finn is. This is not your crime. You have nothing to confess. You're just a guy chained to a table… Guess we were both replaced."

"You weren't listening, because I've already told you." Perak spoke up, trying to get Gail to stay longer. "The answer is always in a book. He's the one with all the answers… because he's the one with all the books."

"I need a name!" Gail demanded.

Nick grabbed a folder with all the names for the prison assignments from the back table.

"Who was the librarian?" Luke asked.

"Uh… Adam Sawyer. Put on parole two weeks ago." Nick looked up to Luke. "This is him."

"Have an address?" Luke asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah right here." Nick pointed to it and showed Luke as he took it.

"You're gonna have to face her, I'm calling Swarek." Luke looked over to Nick as he pressed the intercom button. "Peck get out of there." He called to her than left the room to make his call.

Gail turned the knob and rushed out of the room leaving nothing but a guy who needs to worry about himself and enters a room with a guy who she needs to worry about.

"What are you… doing here?" She breathed out.

Nick told her the truth, because he can do that. "I was worried about you…"

"Nick-"

"Look, we got a name..." Nick said turning back into a cop after being a broken hearted boyfriend. "Good job." He gave her as he exited the room and left her there with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

Frank told Grace's father that they have her and she is safely on her way to the hospital, and that he has a cruiser waiting for him to take him over to see her.

* * *

Luke drove Gail back to the station, just like he drove her to Melbourne. When he parked in the parking lot at fifteen Gail was eager to get out but Luke stopped her.

"Hey." He said as he turned off the car. "Just so you know, I'm covering the statements for this case and the interview will be part of the official record so I'll do my best to keep it private." She saw him nod, but she didn't say anything. "You did an amazing job today. We found Grace because of you, because you did your job… that's all that matters."

* * *

After Gail changed out of her uniform she bumped into Andy on her way out of the locker room.

"Hey… Gail, I heard you did great today." Andy told her with a smile.

Gail couldn't find words for how Andy is treating her; she just nodded and walked out. She stepped outside and to find it raining, realizing how true it is that the weather can deepen someone's moods. She looked to her side to see Nick leaning against the wall under the awning of the building.

He nodded to his truck. "Sit in my truck with me." He told her as he walked into the rain and got into his truck.

Gail couldn't find her words, she followed the man who she still loves, but can't give him her love knowing he might not really take it in.

She closed the door after she got in and looked forward at the rain drops falling on the windshield. Seeing each drop as representing all the ways he could've fallen out of love with her and into love with someone else, but none of the drops have hit them because the biggest one she came up with one her own.

Nick could feel her thinking about something, but all he could think about is how this girl crushed his heart. She didn't even know she was doing it until it was shattered into a million pieces, until it was impossible for her to say anything more, anything else that would fix this. Feeling tears in his eyes as he processed it and made up his mind that he can't be with this girl anymore.

They contemplated with themselves for ten minutes before Gail found the courage to be the one to start first. To be the one to start the conversation that will leave them both broken up and broken hearted.

"Are we going to talk about this?" She said in one breath.

Nick could tell that this conversation is actually going to happen now. "You know, I remember the first time I met you…" He said before taking a deep breath.

"Okay…" Gail said, confused.

"And I knew that once I asked you out… I thought to myself that girl is going to break your heart." He took another breath, stopping his tears. He looked over to her. "And here we are." He looked away.

Gail knows he is breaking up with her, she just can't see how and why he's telling her something she already knows. "So this is how you wanna do it?" She doesn't want to be told what she knows; she wants to be told what she doesn't. "You didn't come home." She looked to him then away. "You had a free weekend; you could've come home… Instead you went on holiday with her."

Nick understands why she cheated; she thinks something happened between him and Andy. "Nothing happened." He said in a serious tone. "Nothing." He said angrier. He stopped his anger, not wanting to linger on something that isn't true. "What did you want me to do? Come home for two days, then disappear again?"

"Yes." Gail said in an exasperated tone.

And he didn't come home. "So that gives you license to sleep with someone else." Nick said, getting sadder and sadder with each word being said.

She looked at him then looked away, looking away from what she's losing, what she's lost.

"I didn't come home. That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you." Nick told her, watching for her response.

Gail's voice broke as she spoke out the window. "No… that just means you wanted to be with her more…"

Nick doesn't look away from her.

"You were just going to keep lying to me… and to yourself."

Nick shut his eyes at what she's saying.

Nick can tell she can't let this thing with Andy go; making the honest mistake of cooking Andy's omelet for her, forgetting she doesn't eat eggs, and is allergic to tomatoes, upset that he hung out with Andy more than her at the Penny. So he stops brushing it off and tells her something about it. "It was just a crush; I thought it would go away."

"How long were you going to wait?" Gail asked and looked to him for the first time in a while, to hear his answer.

He looks at her, sees tears in her eyes. "Guess we'll never find out."

Gail couldn't sit in this truck anymore. She couldn't. She nodded a bit and opened the door, she didn't look back at him as she got out and once she did she stood there. She let him drive passed her, letting him leave her standing alone in the rain, in a parking lot, crying.

* * *

Andy finished changing out of her uniform and reached up to grab her lock for her locker and shuts it to place the lock on it.

"Hey."

She heard Sam's voice behind her and turned around to see him conjuring up something, with her lock still in her hand.

"You did well with telling Collins to go down there; Peck got the confession out of him." Sam told her. Even though he was on the phone and they were whispering, Sam could still hear the two chatter boxes.

"Somebody's gotta set him straight." Andy gave him with a small smile.

Sam built up to apologize to her for how he acted towards her today. "I'm sorry I was harder on you this afternoon. I just… I needed you to back me up, that's why I wanted to ride together… I thought you should know."

"Sam." She knows how hard it is to get an apology out of this guy, and doesn't want him to stress it. "I know. I understand it… today…" She shook her head thinking about how today was a difficult one for him. She stopped herself from mumbling and breathed out. "Okay." She accepted his apology.

"Okay." He said in agreement.

Andy nodded at him and started to turn back to her locker but Sam spoke again.

"How you been McNally?" Sam doesn't know how he asked it but knew he needed too. Seeing how well she acted with having him and Luke in the same room together just showed him more how strong she's grown.

She faced him again. "Good." She said calm and evenly, knowing he was asking about more probably.

Sam nodded. "Good."

"What about you?" Andy shuttered a bit to ask.

Sam looked up and shook his head. "Who knows…" He said even though it should be his girlfriend who knows. "Stable. If you can believe that."

Andy nodded, genuinely happy for him. "I do." She gave him a smile. "I'm glad; I really am… since…" Since she's probably the one who made him unstable in the first place, but she saves herself. "As your friend, because… I really do, want to be your friend."

"I thought we already were." Sam gave her a grin that said more than the words he told her.

"Hey." Marlo said shocked to see Sam in the locker room, than she sees that he's talking to Andy.

Sam lost his grin and turned around to see Marlo. "Hey, almost ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Marlo told him as he walked out.

Andy turned to her locker and placed her lock on it and bent down to grab her jacket off the bench. "Have a good night." She told Marlo with a small smile as she walked out.

"You too." Marlo said.

* * *

**Just assume that everything that went down with Tracie and Steve in the episode went down here as well, I just couldn't deal with writing Tracie talk about Jerry… I really couldn't. Writing about Nick and Gail was hard enough and I really hope you guys liked it. Same thing for Oliver telling Dov that HE'S FILLING FOR DIVORCE, Oliver… why? I wanted to write about Oliver telling Sam, because in the episode Oliver said he needed a friend. But I didn't want to jump to that because I don't know if that's going to be something or an issue later on, so I'm holding off on that until it comes up in an episode.**

**I know I had a few filler paragraphs, I just did that in order to keep you guys clear were they were with the investigation.**

**And btw I had a scenario were Andy didn't tell Sam before Frank dropped the bomb, but I decided she tell him when it was just them, I liked the idea that Sam silently appreciated how he cared for him about something this sensitive to him. So there you go.**

**Review... Please! I always love them!**

**But hey... new episode in a few days! I'm so pumped!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rendition of episode 4x07 Friday the Thirteenth.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Sam handed Andy back her smoothie after tasting it and nodding in satisfaction.

"It's good right?" Andy asked him, leaning against the food truck parked on the street.

"Yeah, how are you?" They're friends now, it's okay for him to be asking how she is.

"I'm good… tired a bit, actually I'm still coming down from a cold. Someone thought it was a good idea for be to eat citrus… weird right? I got a bad reaction because I'm like itchy, it was really disappointing to figure out."

Still talking a lot, Sam thinks. "Well, don't eat citrus."

"Well, that's the obvious solution."

Sam smiled. "And whoever fed it to you must not be your friend either."

"Yeah I guess you're right, Nick was kind of a loser anyway." Andy let out a laugh at the memory. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know me." Sam gave her. Not such an extensive answer as Andy's.

She sees he's still keeping to himself. "Sometimes yes. Sometimes no."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well if you don't know me I don't know who does."

"Hm." She stood up straight. "Maybe… you're girlfriend?" She brushed passed. "See you."

* * *

"Gail… are you alright?" Andy stopped to look at her friend in concern as she left the parade room after being dismissed by Oliver. Her comment about everyone dying because it's Friday the thirteenth concerns her.

Gail looked at her with zero emotion. "Isn't their always something wrong in the world?"

"Uh... I guess, but what's wrong with you-"

"-You should probably get going. Nick must be waiting for you." Gail cut her off and spoke in a sly tone.

"Right." Andy doesn't understand why she said it so weird like that. "We'll talk later." Andy said being a good friend.

"Hope not." Gail offered.

Andy just nodded and turned away, a moody Gail is the least of her worries. Gail is always in a mood these days.

* * *

Andy let Nick drive today, he thought it was a good idea to, so he can keep his mind busy on driving, but he didn't tell her that. He doesn't plan on telling her why he wants to keep his thoughts busy with work.

They got a call to an abandoned warehouse, when they arrived the woman said she heard screams and wants them to see if there's anyone inside.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Andy told the woman as she got out her flashlight and walked up the steps into the dark building.

Andy made it mid-way down the front hall before realizing Nick hasn't made more than five steps into the building. "What's wrong? Scared of the dark?"

"I'm just planning how I'm going to leave you behind when something… happens."

"Wow, what a gentlemen." Andy laughed.

"Hey, you have a gun." Nick told her walking in a little bit more taking out his flashlight.

"Yeah… so does Gail, wanna tell me what's wrong with her so I can help before she shoots you?"

Nick didn't respond as he walked into a room off to the side to check.

"What's up with Gail?" Andy tried again, following him.

"If we hear any screams I'm calling backup." Nick said wanting to get off the topic of Gail, of the girl who cheated on him.

"Nick?" She tried again.

"We broke up." Nick gave her.

Andy took the news in, last she knew Nick and Gail were in a really good place, considering how he left for six months. "What happened?" Andy asked in a sad tone.

"Did you hear that?" Nick said referring to the cracking noise coming from upstairs.

"You guys were good together… how'd it get messed up?"

"Can't you tell I don't want to talk about it?"

"I did." Andy said walking out of the clear room and into another. "It's just… it's healthy to talk it out. Seriously take it from me; from my side of things it's good to get it all out."

Nick stood in the hall as Andy walked around the room. "Well from this side of the room, I really don't want to talk about it."

Andy gave him a look as she passed him and made her way to the steps downstairs.

"I'm not going down there." Nick told her.

She stopped on the steps. "Don't be a baby." She kept walking down them and once she was out of Nick's sight she let out a scream.

"Very funny Andy." Nick said with a shake of his head as he walked down the stairs.

He found Andy facing away from him, pointing her flashlight into a dark room.

"Call backup now." Andy told him.

"Why?" Nick asked as he walked up next to her and stopped as he saw what she was looking at. "Wow, you really did scream… you're such a loser."

"Oh please, you would've ran out on me and take off in the cruiser."

"You're right." Nick said.

* * *

In the closet they found human remains, bones. They made the calls they needed to get the bones processed to find out who it is and soon Nick and Andy made their way back to the station Andy wanted to run this by Tracie.

"I'm going to go run this by Tracie." Andy said to Nick holding pictures of the bones in her hand.

Nick gave her a look.

"What? You don't want to talk about it that's fine…the least you could do is go get me a coffee." Andy finished with a smile.

"Unbelievable." Nick murmured.

"Thank you." Andy gave him before she made her way into the D's office.

She found Sam at his desk with an older man; they're sitting together looking over something. When she walked in they both looked up to her.

"Oh sorry, I was just looking for Tracie." She said lifting up the pictures.

"Well aren't you cute." The man said.

Andy smiled at the compliment and Sam rolled his eyes. "McNally, Detective Charlie… my old T.O."

"Wait seriously?" Andy said in excitement. Charlie nodded a yes and Sam put his head in his hands, knowing where this will be going. "Oh my gosh, you have to tell me-"

"What'd you find?" Sam asked cutting her off.

She looked at him like he's draining all the fun. She held out the pictures. "Nick and I found the bottom top of a body, all bones, in some random warehouse."

Sam looked like he couldn't believe it.

"What?" She asked confused.

"McNally, you're a gem." Charlie said as he held out a picture to her.

She looked at it and found that it's a picture of the top half of a body, all in bones.

"Yeah. Robbie Robins, we were wondering why were the top half of him went." Sam asked looking up to her. "Did you send it down to Peck in the lab?"

She got shocked for moment seeing how Sam said yeah, agreeing to her being a gem.

"Yeah." She scratched her neck, playing it cool.

"So now we just have to figure out how he died." Sam stated looking back down at the papers on his desk.

"Well the corner said that the bones were obviously moved, after the body… y'know decayed so wherever you found your half is most likely where they died." Andy said. "Somebody just moved the bones."

"That helps thanks." Charlie told her genuinely, leaning back in his chair.

"You're welcome." Andy said getting a look for Sam. "Hey, at least he appreciates my hard work."

"McNally, you found bones in an abandoned warehouse…"

"-So?" She cut him off.

"Not much hard work there." Sam finished looking back at his papers.

"Whatever." Andy said sarcastically as she walked to the doorway. "Anything more for me to do?"

"I'll let you know." Sam said still looking down.

"Nice to meet you McNally." Charlie said with a smile as she left the room. "Hm."

"What?" Sam asked.

"She's pretty." Charlie looked at Sam's smirk. "What?"

"Stating the obvious, coach." Sam said right before Tracie walked into the room with news.

"I got Robbie's best friend in the interrogation room." Tracie told them

"I'll go see what I can get out of him." Charlie stood up and left the room.

Tracie continued once Charlie left. "Gail called and said they got the cause of death."

"And?" Sam asked.

"She said it was a truck, an SUV."

"Hm." Sam said.

"What?"

"That's what Robbie's father drives… Let Charlie go home when you two finish with the best friend, I'm going to go see Robbie's father."

* * *

Sam soon concluded that his notes, from when he was a rookie, stating that Robbie went to Texas is fake, forged, and that Charlie forged them to hide the fact that he accidentally ran over Robbie. It took Sam a while to make Charlie open up about it and after he begged Charlie to give him his gun, after hugging it out with his coach, Charlie let him take it. Sam promised him that he would go back to the station, box up the case, and place it back on the shelf, unsolved. Tracie agreed, but not without making sure he was okay with it, since Charlie was his mentor.

But in the end their troubles didn't matter because Charlie came to the station, willing to make his confession to Detective Nash.

* * *

"Have a good Friday the Thirteenth?" Andy bumped into Nick after she walked out of the locker room, out of uniform.

"Good as any other day." Nick rubbed his neck as they made their way down the hall. "You?"

"Hm…" She remembered meeting Sam's T.O. as a weird thing, not spooky. "It was weird." She looked up to him and his saddened face. "Okay, seriously… what's wrong?" She stopped in the middle of the hall wanting a serious answer.

He looked down at her, knowing the real reason he and Gail broke up, but not ready to tell Andy, how would she take it? How would it affect her to know that he and Gail broke up because of his feelings for Andy? That Gail cheated on him because she believed something had happened between him and Andy. But Andy's persistent; he knows that, mind as well tell her so she can stop bugging him about it like it's not a big reason they broke up, when actually it is.

"Honestly?" Nick tried, wanting to open up, see where it gets him.

"Yeah…" Andy looked back up at him. She knows how unready he is to talk about it. She gets now how guys don't really talk things out like girls do, and feels a little bit bad about making him tell her all throughout the day.

"Andy… I-"

She cut him off by jerking her head in front of his, giving him a slight heart attack.

"Wow… really?" Nick said with a smile growing on his face, happy she relieved him of telling her.

Andy laughed at him and shoved his shoulder back as she walked away.

"No, you're not getting away with that…" Nick wrapped his arm around her neck and brought her head down into his chest and rubbed her head.

Andy's crackling laugh echoed down the hall, slapping Sam with what he just witnessed. He's caught off guard, he sees her with someone else. He's stood by and watch her be with someone else before, back when she was with Luke. But what's harder now, what's more emotionally painful about seeing her with someone else now is that he does know what it's like to have her, to be with her, to be loved by her, to love her.

In that moment he saw them in such an intimate moment he realizes that he's not okay with it but also… that he can't do anything about it. He turns into the break room, right there sitting on the couch is his reason for not being able to do anything about it.

* * *

**That look on Sam's face at the end of the episode makes my chest tighten like everytime I see a picture or gifset, it was a painful moment.**

**Sorry this is short and not good at all. I for sure wanted to write more but I'm working on my next chapter for Strike Three right now... and I promise an update on that soon...**

**Oh my gosh... who is excited for the wedding episode! I am so stoked, and totally not prepared at all haha, who's with me?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rendition of episode 4x08 – For Better, For Worse.**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Every one of Frank and Noelle's friends and family members are gathered in one place, a loving vibe coursing through the room as they patiently wait for the ceremony to start. Frank's up front, standing strong, calmly waiting for his beautiful bride to walk down the aisle so that he can marry her, so he can proclaim his love to her, because regardless of what she told him earlier, he still wants to marry her so that he can be there for her for better or for worse. And Sam, his last minute best man is standing next to him waiting… not so patiently for someone to walk as well, that someone not being Frank's bride. A ringing phone brings him back from staring at the back doors, he looks around to see whose phone it is, who left it on, but is cut short when Frank turns around to look at him.

"Swarek." Frank murmured to him.

Sam realizes it's his phone that's ringing. He grabs it out of his pocket to find out who is calling. It's that someone who's not Frank's bride.

"Yeah?" He answers. He doesn't say her name out loud in front of the crowd.

He hears her take a deep breath. "Hey Sam, we tried calling Dov, he didn't pick up, could you put your phone on speaker, just so we can hear everything. We'll put our end on mute."

"Where are you?" Sam asked softly.

"Still working." Andy mutters to him.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Yeah, okay." Sam told her softly again as he put his phone on speaker and set it in his handkerchief pocket of his suit coat to make it unseen.

* * *

Andy and Nick are sitting in their cruiser waiting for their suspect for the casino bus robbery to get off of his shift from a seventy foot tower so they can bring him in. Andy set her phone down on the panel in between them and hit mute. It was Nick's idea to call Dov and ask him to put his phone on speaker so that Andy could at least hear the ceremony but after it went to voicemail they had guessed that Chloe had made him put his phone on mute already. Then Andy remembers someone who would always pick up her phone, so she called Sam.

"There it is… that's the riff." Andy said with a smile at hearing the opening tune to the song. "She's coming in."

After hearing the song end and the ceremony start, Nick looked over to see Andy smiling at the words being said.

"I actually… kind of wish we were there now." Nick said softly.

"Me too." Andy agreed.

Andy of course is saying the words in her head as she hears Frank and Noelle's vows, hearing their happy tears and smiles in their voices.

* * *

"To love and to cherish." Frank told Noelle looking lovingly into her eyes.

Sam felt his heart heavy at the words and looked down a bit to hide his thoughts from controlling the look on his face and he remembers his phone's in his pocket, the reason for his chest feeling heavy.

* * *

Andy sniffed as if she were hearing these words for the first time. "Gets me every time." Andy said softly. "I know those words like… the back of my hand, but I still… they're just… every time they get more and more magical."

"That's how I feel about you." Nick said in a sure tone.

Andy let out a short laugh at how her words get more magical every time she talks to Nick, but when she looks over to see his serious expression her laugh dies out and her smile fades away at how he just told her how every time she's with him, she gets more magical to him, how he just told her he has feelings for her.

Andy kept her eyes on him. "I do?"

Nick kept his eyes on her as he nodded. "It's crazy right?" He said in a softer tone.

It is crazy how they have stayed such great friends for so long, how they maintained that comfort zone for friends for so long and how just now, right now it hit him how she deserves to know how he feels about her.

Andy's words get interrupted by the construction manager informing them that Jamie is on his way down, which his shift is over. Andy and Nick ask him one question about what he was doing earlier this morning and with that he was back up to climbing the seventy foot tower.

"Jamieson Ward." Andy yelled up to him. "You are under arrest… for evading arrest…"

"Good one." Nick told her.

"Well how else are we going to get him down?"

Nick looked up at the tower, weighing there options of climbing it. "I'm game if you are."

Andy let out a laugh at him and walked over to the front of the cruiser to sit on the hood. "Don't hurt yourself." She told him in a sarcastic tone. "Just… call back up, we've got time." She watches him as he walks in front of her after he called in for backup.

Nick sits down next her, their arms touching.

They don't say anything to each other; they sit in comforting silence, soaking in what happened. Andy put her hands in her pockets and looked over to the guy who just confessed something so real to her, something she's not used to hearing. Nick keeps his eye forward proud that he told her how he feels. Andy pulls and apple out of her pocket and takes a bite, then hands it over to Nick, who smiles as he takes a bit. Andy soon lets out a smile too, happy he took the apple, happy he's not pushing things onto her. They sit like this until backup arrives.

* * *

Now Nick and Andy are pulling into the parking lot of the hotel where Frank and Noelle's after party has already started.

After Nick puts his truck in park in looks over to her and notices she's not moving to get out.

"I mean, it's crazy, right?" Andy asked.

He looked over at her.

"That's what you said." Andy told him.

"It is." Nick confirmed. He wants to ask her what she would say about it, but he doesn't want to push her into saying anything about it right on the spot.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, I guess that's up to you." Nick told her. He said his part, he pushed himself into it and now it's just up to her to decide if she's going to let him do anything about it, to decide if she shares the same feelings. "Here." Nick told her to wait for him; he got out of his truck and walked over to her side to open the door for Andy. He helped her get out.

"Not scared about Gail's death glares?" Andy asked as they walked towards the building full of their friends and the newlyweds.

"Not anymore." Nick smiled to himself at the thought than looked over to her. "Don't think I'll even notice…"

* * *

Sam's hanging onto the bar with his elbow, eyes trained on the drink in front of him. A hand swoops in and takes it. Oliver.

"Help yourself brother." Sam tells him.

Oliver finishes it as Sam asked for another one. "Thanks man." Oliver gave a huge smile.

Sam noticed it and chuckled out a laugh at the sight. "What happened to you?"

"This is the first date I've had in two decades. It's crazy how much fun I'm having."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and it's all in thanks to that Epstein kid, you know?"

"That's great." Sam meant his words.

Oliver couldn't stand still, he's either waving his arms back and forth or he's looking around this room, zooming in on Celery talking to Tracie and Chloe every now and then.

Sam took notice of it. "Are you happy?"

Oliver turns to face his brother at his question and stops his excited movements. "I am, I'm happy, I am happy." He brought up another smile and leans his elbow against the bar as he sees a couple approaching the room. "I'm really happy… Are you happy?"

Oliver looks over at Sam after he takes a sip of his drink, and nods his head at the question. "I'm trying."

Oliver looked over to see a solution for Sam. "Okay, well…" Sam looked up to see Oliver watching something. "Don't miss you're chance brother." Oliver patted his shoulder as he notices Sam look in the direction of Andy walking in with Nick.

When Nick and Andy walked in together, Nick immediately noticed Oliver and Sam looking over at him and Andy. But Nick's attention is turned to Andy when he can tell she's about to say something.

"Andy!" Chloe stepped up and hugged her. "I can't believe you're late. Hi Nick, how are you?" Chloe asked as she pulled Andy away from him. "You have to see how Dov set up this table, it's like perfect."

Since then Dov and Nick are hanging at the bar talking to each other like brothers. Oliver and Celery have been laughing with each other and dancing the entire time, really enjoying each other's company. Andy, Chloe and Tracie have been running around trying the various deserts, sending Steve to get them champagne or wine every so often.

"Would you mind getting me another glass?" Tracie looked over to Steve.

"No, no more wine!" Chloe said. "Steve, my man, try and find us some tequila this time… you're a detective."

"You want him to detect out some tequila?" Steve asked Chloe.

"Yes! Frank told the bar tenders to not serve me any?! How mean is that?" Chloe told the group.

They all laughed at the rookie but Steve agreed and stood up from the table they're all sitting at to go find the girl her tequila. Andy rolled her eyes at the sight and as she did she noticed Sam walk out of the reception hall, jacket flung across his shoulder, looking down at his phone.

"I'll be right back." Andy muttered to Tracie after seeing Sam leave.

Tracie looked up to see where her friend is looking. "Andy…" She tried to start but didn't get to finish because Andy kept walking.

Andy finds him as he's walking outside.

"Hey." Andy said a bit of a chill in her voice from the cold weather.

Sam turns around to see her, and looks up from his phone in his hand. "Hey." He tries to perk up the mood in his tone. "I see you made it."

Andy pulled her arms across her body as chills ran down her body. "I just… wanted to thank you for earlier… you know the phone thing-"

"Oh sure, yeah, no problem." Sam told her.

Andy smiled in thanks.

"Anything for that one girl who actually likes weddings and walked in late because of work." Sam grinned.

Andy nodded in agreeing with his statement and took a beat of silence before responding. "Yep… work is always getting in the way, isn't it?" She asks, not expecting a serious answer.

They took another beat of silence.

"Hm, well it seems like you're enjoying yourself now." Sam said, not a serious answer at all, but implies a serious meaning.

Andy understands. "I am." She said in almost a sad tone, her voice cracking.

She takes another beat of silence before continuing after giving him one of her beautiful smiles. "Save that dance for another time?"

_Planning on another wedding soon McNally? _Sam thinks. There are so many ways Sam could have responded but he took a page out of her book and gave the most serious answer he could. "Sure." He grinned again.

Andy nodded at his answer and turned around to walk back into the warmness of the reception hall.

* * *

Andy walked in the room on a mission. She looked over to her point of destination seeing only Dov leaning against the bar.

"Hey, where's Nick?" Andy asked once she walked up to Dov, taking another sip of his drink. "Whoa. What happened?" She asked after seeing this isn't his first, or third.

"I told Frank about me and Chloe."

Andy put a hand on his shoulder at the thought of confessing to their staff sergeant that he's dating his god daughter. "Congrats?"

"I guess so." Dov said.

"How'd he take it?" Andy asked remembering vividly how Frank reacted to the news of her and Sam.

"Uh, well I don't know."

"Dov… how do you not know? He was either happy for you or…"

"No, like I don't know, he got asked away for Noelle before he could even react."

Andy nodded at his answer. "Then that's…"

She got cut off by Dov looking up to her expectantly.

"Good, bad? Am I getting fired?" Dov worried.

"No, no Dov. Don't look at me like I have the answer." She patted his hand. "Obviously he's happy for the two of you. If he wasn't… he would've said something to you by now."

Dov nodded in agreement. "You're… you're right."

Andy took the drink out of his hands. "So go out there and dance with your girlfriend."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm going too." Dov clapped his hands together and pursued Chloe to ask her to dance. But he stopped to lean back to tell Andy one more thing. "Oh Collins is out on the terrace getting some fresh air."

Andy nodded, thankful he told her where Nick is. "Now go…" She pushed him in the direction of Chloe laughing with Tracie and Steve.

* * *

Andy stepped outside and pulled her arms around her body again, she stood there a moment seeing the back of Nick.

"Hey…" Andy said to get Nick's attention.

He was gazing out over the edge of the terrace; he turned around to see her. "Andy, hey…" He turned to face her, keeping his left arm on the railing as she stepped up in front of him, rubbing her hands together, nervous.

"Hey um… about before-"

"Andy you don't have to stress over it, I-"

"No I do. I…" She shut her eyes to breathe out her next words, the same ones she used for Sam earlier. "I am." She opened her eyes. "Nick, uh I just… I think I need some time."

Nick rubbed her fore arms, feeling chills on her skin. "It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." He looked into her eyes, letting her know she doesn't have to have an answer to everything right now. He shrugs his shoulders. "I've got all the time in the world."

"Okay." Andy said softly.

"Andy! Nick!" Chloe interrupted from over at the door. "Come in here! Froelle's leaving; we have to wave them off! C'mon you can't miss this too!" She disappeared after that.

Nick smiled at Andy one last time before turning away.

"Thank you." Andy told him softly, standing still realizing how thoughtful he is for giving her time.

* * *

**There you go! Not too bad? Bad? Let me know! Review!**

**I cannot believe we are nearing the… I don't even want to say it, the end of the season. Ugh what will I do with my life?**

**But what did you guys think of the episode?! I am mega excited for THURSDAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Can I just say one thing before we start to all my beautiful readers? A saying for motivation?**

**_"I don't care, You're worth it."_**

**Rendition of episode 4x09 – What I Lost**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"So why did you go to the park?" Sam questioned while writing down Andy's statement.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked. She's still processing her morning and now she's sitting in an office with someone… who she'd rather not have to answer to about her mistake. She's still crushed that Christian got kidnapped while under her care. Fighting back tears in her eyes in front of Sam right now isn't something she wants to be doing, but she knows how her statement will help him find Christian.

"Did you plan to go or did you just end up there?" Sam asked casually again.

Andy kept her eyes on his hand writing in his notebook and after he stopped and she still had no response he looked up at her.

"McNally just give it to me straight. Did you and Collins plan to go or did it just… happen?"

Andy swallowed before she answered to his intense look. "Chris called this morning after he got in and asked me to watch Christian while he got settled… I agreed, of course… then we went to the park."

Andy watched him write this down.

"Alright… and Nick?" Sam asked not meeting her eyes.

"What about him?" Andy asked after Sam looked up to her for the answer.

"He was there with you when Christian went missing." Sam stated.

Andy answered trying not to raise her voice. "Yes, what-"

Sam doesn't have to go back and forth with her he cuts her off. "McNally, I-"

"-Sam." She cuts him off.

"-McNally I need to know if whoever took Christian had this planned or just followed you!" Sam tried to match her loud tone.

Nick looked up from his seat out in the hall at the shouting. Sam and Andy's shouting.

"They followed us." Andy told him trying to lower her tone.

Sam shook his head down as he continued to write more.

"What are-" Andy took a deep breath before she spoke next in a soft tone. "Why are you making this personal?" She tried to keep her voice from cracking.

Sam finished writing and looked up at her. "I'm doing my job McNally." He took a breath.

"Your job?" Andy breathed out. "You're taking that out on me?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"What do I mean? You're pulling the job line on me right now Sam." Andy couldn't believe how he would ever pull the job line out on her again, especially when he's the one trying to be personal. "How do you think I feel? I lost him."

"Go suit up and answer the calls."

"What? No, I should be out there looking for him, not answering tip lines. Sam-"

"McNally."

"Sam." Andy said his name not letting Nick's presence stop their conversation. "Why do you want to stop me from doing my job?"

"Collins." Sam yelled out for Nick to come in, dismissing Andy. "Right now, your only job is to answer the tips calls."

Nick hovered in the door way, not entering war zone.

"Sam." Andy tried again.

"Andy, I don't want you to fight me on this. I made up my mind."

Andy stood up. "You made up your mind?" She asked angrily. "It's up to you what I get to do?"

Sam sensed what she's thinking that she isn't going to listen to him and go out looking for him. "Don't."

She walked out and risked a teary look up at Nick realizing what he witnessed.

"Hey." He caught her arm. "The guy from the park is going to be okay, his wife has your phone… but we'll get it later."

Andy nodded in thanks.

He held onto her arm. "Hey… this isn't your fault."

Andy nodded at him again and caught Sam glancing in their direction.

"I have to go get my uniform on." She slid out of his grasp gently and walked away.

Nick walked over to Sam at his desk.

"She feels bad enough without you making it worse." Nick told him in confidence.

Sam turned around to face Nick standing in front of him. "I don't think I made it worse."

"Well you didn't make it better. Isn't that something detectives are supposed to do, make the situation better?"

"You're not telling me how to do my job Collins." Sam informed him.

"If you're angry over two officers you trained losing a kid, you should know not to take it out on her. Take it out on me."

Sam turned back to his notebook. "Take a seat."

* * *

Nick assured Andy that answering the tip lines could bring Christian home, that it's an important job. She needed the reassurance. Together they sat at a desk answering every single call in hopes one of them will lead them one step closer to finding Chris's son.

After Swarek and Cruz followed up on a lead on Tom Ford only to find it not to be the guy who took Christian, Andy decided to take a breather and go give Chris a coffee, knowing he got amped up by the news only to be let down.

"Hey." Andy said with a smile to Chris, sitting alone in the D's office, holding out a cup of coffee to him. "It's your favorite…" She said in a smile.

"Coffee's not going to help Andy." He said in a flat tone standing up from the chair to look out the window.

"Nick and I are answering all the tip lines and-"

"Nick." Chris stated, remembering how mad he got once he found out that he was with Andy, jumping to the conclusion that she somehow must've been distracted with him and lost track of Christian. "Why are you even with him?"

"Chris." Andy set down the coffee cup and walked up to him by the window.

"What was he even doing there?" Chris looked at her.

"It's not his fault." Andy stated.

He pushed away and started pacing back and forth. "Are you really taking the blame for Collins?"

"What are you talking about? It's my fault." Andy wanted to get his attention. "Chris." He didn't stop so Andy tried to hold him in one place.

"Don't." Chris told her.

Twice now she's been told _don't. _

"We're doing everything we can to find Christian-"

Chris's anger flooded over him. Talking with Andy, the girl who lost him. Hearing his son's name. Listening to everyone say they're doing everything they can to find him, to relax. He grabbed the chair from the desk and flung it out the window shattering the glass to the ground.

The whole division stood in a standstill, looking up at the cause of the scene. Seeing Andy strongly holding in tears and Chris's anger fading away at realizing what he had done.

Andy kept her eyes on Chris, ignoring the glances and broken glass. Everyone goes back to their business. Chris's soft side is starting to come back after he lost it because he walks through the open window now to grab the chair and place it back where it was.

"Chris." Andy tried but got caught off by the sight of Oliver walking in.

"Really? While I'm in charge?" Oliver said in a funny tone as he surveyed the glass. "I am so blaming this on-"

Oliver didn't get to finish because Chris stormed out of the room to go find Denise.

"McNally?" Oliver asked.

Nick walked in then from behind Andy as Sam walked in from behind Oliver after hearing the loud noise. Andy turned away from Oliver, grabbing Nick's arm to trail him with her back to the phones.

* * *

Soon enough Andy got a tip with a description similar to Christians.

"Alright, thank you." Andy said, hung up, and turned to face Nick hanging up as well.

"We're getting an email of a picture of someone who thinks they saw Christian."

"Alright you tell Tracie. I'll go tell Shaw and Swarek in interview." Nick told her as he stood up.

Andy walked up to the D's office and told Tracie to open up her email, ignoring the caution tape being put up on the broke window.

"What's going?" Chris asked as he walked over to Tracie and Andy at the desk.

"Surveillance photo." Andy looked up to him in hopeful eyes. "The description matched Christian's."

"It's downloading." Tracie said as Denise walked up.

The picture finished uploading.

"That's Christian." Andy said and looked up to see Chris fueling with anger. She looked back at the photo. "Do you know this guy carrying him?"

"That's… his soccer coach... from Timmons."

* * *

"Where's Chris?" Dov asked Denise in a serious tone as he approached her in the lounge.

"Getting us some water, what's wrong?" She asked as she put her phone down.

Dov slapped a folder onto his desk.

"What's this?" She asked him in an innocent tone.

"DNA analysis from Jean… and from Christian." Dov said sternly, upset that this girl literally took Chris from him because of a lie.

"Oh god…" Denise got lost in her train of thought.

Dov didn't have time for it anymore. "You have to tell Chris he's not the father!"

"Dov?" Chris asked appearing in the door way. "What'd you say?"

Dov turned to face his brother. "You're not the father."

Denise threw her face into her hands.

"How could you… I'm not…" Chris walked up to stand in front of her. "I don't believe…"

"Chris I'm-"

"No. You're not sorry. Don't tell me you are sorry." Chris yelled at her.

Andy walked in with a paper in her hand. "Here's the number for… Jean."

Chris took the phone number out of her hands and dialed it on Denise's phone.

"What are you-"

"You're calling him and asking to meet with him."

"Chris I-"

"Shh." Andy shushed her as the phone began to dial.

"Hello?" The heard the line pick up.

Denise choked back a few tears before she was able to speak. "Jean. I know you have Christian. We can clear this up, no one needs to know."

"He's my son! You can't let another man take him from me! He isn't his father! I am, I'm his father!" Jean yelled.

"I'll come meet you and we can talk. I won't tell Chris… He doesn't have to know… If you love Christian… If you love your son you will tell me where you are."

"Say it again, say he's my son." Jean demanded of her in a serious tone.

Denise answered in a flat tone looking away from Chris's eyes. "He's your son Jean."

After a moment Jean answered in a calm tone. "We're at the Play Palace."

The line went dead.

* * *

Chris rode with Dov to the Play Palace, when they got there everyone searched the building. Andy and Chris were walking around together when they spotted Christian and Jean at the same time.

"Jean Mackenzie." Andy said to get his attention.

Jean looked up to see a police officer and Chris. Chris tried to run forward and take his son but Andy put an arm across his stomach to hold him back.

"Where's Denise?" Jean asked.

"She's not coming." Andy told him as she took a step forward.

"He's my son. He needs to be with his father!" Jean yelled, scaring Christian in the process.

Chris kneeled down as Christian ran into his arms. "Come here Christian." He wrapped his arms around Chris's neck as Chris stood up and Andy walked over to cuff Jean.

Jean tried to wiggle a bit right before Nick stepped up next to Andy to hold him down as she cuffed him. After she did she looked up to Nick with a small smile, happy they found Christian.

Oliver walked over to grab Jean and take him to the squad car outside. "Come here. We're taking you in and you're going to talk to a detective…" He continued on as he and Dov walked out.

Andy looked up to see Chris and he looked over to see her and Nick standing next to each other. She gave him a smile.

"Thank you." Chris told them sincerely.

* * *

"Tough day?" Sam asked Oliver after Nash took over for interviewing Jean.

Oliver took a snap of the window Chris smashed earlier.

"Hm." Oliver fought a laugh. "You should see the other guy."

Sam leaned up on a desk facing his brother. "So what happened?"

"Oh, I think you know." Oliver said knowing Sam heard the gossip trail around like fire that Chris threw a chair into the window while talking with Andy.

"Is she okay?" Sam murmured almost silently, trying to ask it casually as he flipped through some papers next to him.

"What, what was that?" Oliver turned around to look at his brother.

"Hm?" Sam said not looking up.

"Ah." Oliver responded putting his phone in his chest pocket. That was all he was going to get from Sam about her today.

Sam finally looked up. "How are you?"

Oliver turned his head in confusion.

"Oliver, look, about today."

"Hm?" Oliver said repeated Sam's words. "Look, brother we don't have to do this."

"I trained them. And hearing that report… hearing that a kid got kidnapped while they were watching him. After I had trained them I just… took the blame."

"Sammy, I trained them too."

"Yeah but-" Sam stopped himself from saying that because it was Andy he took the blame.

"Hm." Oliver said patting his chest.

Sam looked up to him.

"Just don't step on my toes when I'm around them."

Sam nodded. "You're going to look great in a white shirt one day."

Oliver laughed and turns to point at the mess. "That's what happens when I'm in charge."

Sam laughed. "Diaz getting angry because McNally was being an emotional sponge?"

Oliver nodded his head. "Yep."

"Then I don't think I should ever be in charge." Sam said with a grin.

"You got that right brother." Oliver patted him on the shoulder. "Like ever."

"You did good though. Everyone was exactly where they needed to be in order to get the job done. That's what happens when you're in charge."

Oliver nodded in agreement.

"See you tomorrow." Sam told him.

"See you brother." Oliver passed him and left Sam alone to look at the evidence of Andy's emotions getting someone out of hand.

Oliver still didn't answer his question. And after a day like today seeing how everything played out, he knows he was hard on her earlier. He knows it would be too much to go and see her so he satisfies for calling her. He sits on top of his desk as he waits for her to pick up.

* * *

Andy answered her door on the first knock.

"How did I know you would come?" Andy said with a short smile.

"I just wanted to check in on you, make sure you were alright." Nick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I've had better days… so have you." Andy told him. "You wanna come in for a drink or something?" She asked taking a short step back wanting his company.

Nick stayed in the doorway. "I also wanted to tell you that I think you're right."

"About what?" Andy asked knowing what he could be talking about.

"About…" Nick looked her in the eyes. "Us."

"Hm." She stepped back to where she was before.

"You're right about all the problems." Nick said. "I did just break up with Gail, we work together, we're friends. I wouldn't want to jeopardize that."

Andy looked down as he listed all their reasons _not_ to be together, when she would rather have him listing off the opposite. She gave a soft nod of her head, keeping it down, but looking up at him as she spoke. "Nope…"

He looked down. "All that's true, but the thing is…" He sensed Andy's intense look and met her eyes as he spoke. "I don't care, You're worth it. You're the most…" He got lost in her eyes for a moment. "…amazing person I've ever met and the fact that you've thought this through means I've got a fighting chance."

Andy slowly raised her eyebrows at his words, he just listed his reason for them to be together. She looks down wanting to keep down her smile, not knowing if she's ready yet.

When Nick finishes though, she looks back up to him in a little bit of awe. "So I'll wait… however long that takes." Nick turned then turned away and Andy couldn't keep herself from stepping forward to look after the guy who's told her how he felt and is still waiting on her, waiting for her… however long it takes.

"Oh." Nick stopped at the end of the hall. "Uh… also…" Nick grabbed into his jeans pocket, to pick up the phone that just vibrated. "I forgot to give you this." He walked forward to hand it to her.

Andy smiled at him being such a goofball like he always was even after he told her how he feels.

"I uh picked it up at the hospital for you…" He told her as he stood in front of her, dangerously close as she watched him. "I probably should've started with that because now it's…" He took a breath. "Super awkward."

Andy glanced at his lips as he spoke and let out a laugh as she moved herself forward to kiss him.

They're clumsy and passionate and comfortable and happy as they make their way completely inside and close the door, kissing each other with smiles all along the way.

* * *

***Hides behind hands***

**So sorry this is later than usual. I sat down a good three times to write this and nothing. Then I got amped and totally excited for tomorrow's episode it just happened! And yes tomorrow's going to be so good, who else is excited?! There's only so many left and it makes me sad because I have developed a strong passion for this show and its characters and it makes be happy and good to have new episodes for it every Thursday. I just cringe at the thought of it coming to it's end.**

**But let's not think about that right now, I want to know if I had any of you guys going for a second that it was Sam at her door... Maybe? Not at all?**

**I also know some of you will either be extremely happy or extremely sad about the end of 4x09. To be honest I was smiling so much, like I still am. AND YES I SHIP MCSWAREK TOO! But guys, Andy's had it hard... if she's happy, let's just let her be happy, okay? No more fighting because either way I know we're all going to come together for that final episode right?! Please tell me we are! ********I love my Rookie Blue family so let's please stick together through this!**

**And if any of you guys are wondering about strike three, I'm trying alright?! Don't sweat too much... you'll see a great update soon that's worth the wait! Review!**

**And can I say one more thing before you carry on with your lives?**

_**"I miss her man... I wish I didn't, but I do."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an episode behind. I promise I will try and catch up for the finale episode.**

_**"I wish I didn't… but I do."**_

**Rendition of episode 4x10 – You Are Here**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Chloe glances up from reviewing the file in Traci's hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa incoming." She says swiftly to Traci as she looks up as well.

They stand up together and make their way through the office to stand in the doorway on top of the steps.

"Alright, here we go." Traci adds under her breath before they stop at the stairs. "Steve Peck." She greets him formerly.

He stops at the bottom of the steps, slipping his phone into his pocket. "Traci Nash." He looks up at Chloe and Traci. "Want to hear something…" He puts his hand on the stairs railing. "I don't know… surprising?"

"Oh a surprise? Just for me?" Traci asks sarcastically crossing her arms.

Chloe slips her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah of course..." Steve offers. "Here's the thing about it… I'm a detective, as you know, guns and gangs… that whole deal, and well here's the surprise, I'm trying to work a drug case."

Traci nods and smiles over at Chloe and she does too. "Well here's one for you. I'm a detective working a homicide."

Steve cracks a smile. "Yeah, see that's great-"

"Oh? Am I cramping your style Peck?" Traci cuts in.

Chloe hides a smile. "I think you are Traci."

"Oh no honey…" Steve waves his hand in front of them. "I just don't want you to get mixed up in this too deep, you see-"

"I'll work my case… and you work yours, how about that?" Traci asks him.

"Of course." Steve nods approvingly. "I just wouldn't want to see you get hurt by how far ahead I am in this because you know how much I like you Nash."

Chloe gives a nod of approval as well.

"Wow. You always this good with women?" Traci raises her eyebrow.

"Only for you Nash." Steve taps his folder. "You work your case… and I'll work mine, alright?"

Traci nods a yes and Steve walks away down the hall.

"He's cute." Chloe says nudging Traci's shoulder.

Traci rolls her eyes and walks back in her office.

Chloe follows behind her and they find Nick standing up from the chair.

"How did that go?" He asks them as he slips his phone into his pocket and opens the folder in his hands.

Chloe shrugs her shoulder. "Nothing Nash can't handle."

Nick gives a short laugh. "Hey the prints came back from the bullet casing."

"Yeah who's our guy?" Traci asks.

"His name is Gil Abrino… no gang affiliations." Nick informs the girls.

"Good… How about you take Chloe and track him down." Traci tells them. "Bring him into interview."

"Alright what are you going to do?" Chloe asks.

Traci rubs her forehead a bit before letting something out. "Uh… well the meth house has been cleared for a while, and I'm worried Andy or Gail got lost in that basement since they're not back yet so-"

"Oh." Chloe interrupts.

"Yeah, hoping Gail didn't do anything rash."

Nick looks up from the folder. "Oh Andy's fine…" The girls look over at him. "She just texted me." He pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Saying Gail spilled some… acid or something on her arm so Andy took her to the hospital."

Traci nods at the fact Nick knows something before her, not even before her, but the fact Andy hasn't even called her yet.

Nick looks to Traci and processes this. "Yeah, but you should still call her and get all the details, I don't know everything… and to fill her in on this." He says and taps the folder before he puts his phone away.

Traci sits at her desk. "Right, yeah, of course."

"Alrighty!" Chloe adds before she and Nick head out to track down Abrino.

When Chloe and Nick leave the room Traci looks down to see Oliver calling her.

"So Andy huh?" Chloe asks when they're a safe distance from Traci.

"What do you mean?" Nick asks cooly.

"Oh… I don't know... why don't you tell me?" Chloe bumps his side.

Nick nods a no. "Nothing to tell."

"Hm." Chloe nods to herself. "You know I've got you, right?"

Nick lets out a laugh. "I do now… thanks."

"No prob." Chloe bumps him again.

* * *

"Yeah, she spilled like industrial drain cleaner on her arm-"

"So she's okay?" Traci cuts in.

"Yeah, she is. Don't worry." Andy reassures her as she paces the hall outside of Gail's room in the hospital.

"Okay… good." Traci says from her desk in the D's office.

"Trace what's up?" Andy asks in question knowing something up by the tone in Traci's voice.

"Uh nothing. Are you there alone? As in just Gail and you?"

"Uh. Yes? Yeah, why wouldn't it… what are you saying?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Hey…" Traci taps the pen in her hand on the desk. "…since you two are alone you think now is a good time to tell her?"

Andy takes a moment before she responds in a slow tone. "Tell… her… what?"

Traci's turn to take a moment of silence. "Andy. I'm not saying this like I know or need to know, because obviously you're not telling me whatever for a reason. But if it somehow concerns Gail… she needs to know… If anything's going on with you and… Nick, she needs to hear it from you. Alright?"

Andy grits her teeth. "Hm." She already knows this, but hearing it from Traci just confirms everything over again.

Traci smiles to herself. "Alright. You take care of that. Oh and I got a guy in interview whose prints match the bullet casing for our homicide."

"Great." Andy says.

"Oh and uh… this might not be the best time, but-"

"What's up?" Andy asks in a breathy tone.

"So you heard that Oliver bought a cabin."

Andy perks up now. "What!? He did? When, or how… Oliver did?"

"Yeah… and he called me a few minutes ago… and uh invited us over."

Andy shakes her head. "What? Why would he invite us?"

Traci takes a breath before her long answer. "Well Dov and Chris are already there. Oliver invited Celery over so he decided to let Dov invite Chloe and Chris wanted us to come down too."

Traci leaves out the Sam in that equation just for Andy. Traci just got off the phone with Oliver and he tried to convince her to get Andy down there for a certain reason. Traci, being the great detective she is caught on. So, Traci of course agreed, she loves the idea of neither Sam nor Andy knowing she and Oliver are plotting against for them to meet.

"Oh." Andy responds.

"But really they just want us to bring them more beer because they're lazy asses…" Traci tries selling the idea. "We could just stop by, check his new place out, then head out and do whatever, it will be fun. So… what do you say?"

Andy shrugs. "Um… I… I have plans already but uh-"

"Enough said. It's okay. I'll text you the confession later." Traci finishes the call knowing that cutting Andy short like that will make her rethink her decision.

Andy slides her phone into her pocket and hovers in front of the door to Gail's room for a moment. It's been on her mind all day, bugging her actually as to what the outcome will be. Andy just needs to come out and tell her.

She opens the door to Gail singing into the observation lamp.

"Uh Gail?" Andy asks not knowing how or where to start this conversation.

Gail doesn't stop singing.

"Gail."

Gail continues to sing.

"Gail… I… Gail." Andy takes a deep breath and to focus her eyes on Gail's reaction. "I slept with Nick."

Gail immediately stops her singing and sits up. She points the light in Andy's eyes. "You." She says forcefully. "And Nick."

"Yes." Andy try's to cover her eyes but keeps them on Gail's reaction.

"…Slept together."

"Yes." Andy confirms confidently.

Gail shrugs her shoulders as she takes the light off of Andy and doesn't say anything more.

Andy scrunches her eyebrows together in thought remembering how Traci had an idea already about her and Nick being together. "You knew."

Gail nods a yes.

Andy speaks in a calm tone. "This whole time I've been trying to tell you. You've been watching me struggle with it and you let me. You let me because we were… this whole time you were-"

"Judging you?" Gail offers a fake smile. "Yeah… I have been Andy."

Andy grits her teeth a bit. "Gail, I'm-"

"No. No I don't need an apology from you… I don't need one at all."

Andy shrugs her shoulders. "Gail-"

"What'd you expect? That I would accept your apology because I understand how you and Nick are oh so perfect for each other… you… you want me to be happy for you?"

"Gail-"

"Just leave."

"What?"

"McNally leave!"

Andy shrugs her shoulders again before she slowly exits the room. She finally did it, even if Gail knew this whole time.

* * *

Chuck Dolson confessed to shooting the guy they found in the barrel in the meth house after Traci and Chloe tracked down the last number Gil Abrison called on his cell phone.

"You did good in there." Traci compliments Steve after they walk out of interrogating Chuck.

"Well I always make sure to put on my best show for you Traci." Steve flashes a smile.

Traci nods her head in answer as she turns to walk towards her office, Steve following her. She senses him behind and stops to turn around.

"Go ahead." Traci says.

Steve raises his eyebrows. "Go ahead to do what?"

Traci lifts her eyebrows up and slaps him on the arm.

"Oh… right." Steve shakes his head and takes both her hands in his. "Okay… Traci Nash, would you like to join me at the Penny for… well deserved celebratory drinks?"

Traci shrugs her shoulders and purses her lips. "Oh, can't I have plans…"

Steve opens his mouth and leaves it hanging.

Traci lets a smile play at her lips. "I'm just kidding…" Traci slaps him playfully on the chest and backs up into her office. "Meet me outside in ten?"

Steve gives her a smile and a nod as she turns around. "Of course."

* * *

Andy somehow found a seat she felt safe in after telling Gail the truth. She shuts her eyes to keep tears in. Gail already knew. Andy rubs her cheek with her hand while her other one holds up her phone.

"Hey."

Andy lets out a sigh of relief at his voice. "Hey…"

"Hm. I take it you told her?" Nick asks.

"Yeah… I." Andy leans forward and rests her elbows on her thighs to look at the ground below her. "She knew. Somehow she already knew and she just didn't say anything about it."

"You wouldn't feel like this if I had told her."

"No… I would've felt even worse… if that's possible." Andy mutters.

"Want me to come pick you up?"

"Um. I don't mind driving Gail, I'll be fine… but thank you." Andy finishes in a small voice.

"Okay." Nick tells her.

"Hey, you're already done so why don't you go to the Penny, and take Traci to. I'll uh meet you there. Gail may be while, I don't know, and I still want to talk with her so…"

"Traci? Ha she already left with Steve."

Andy's mood lightens up at the news. "Wait a second. Steve? Steve Peck?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Completely serious." Nick laughs out how suddenly her mood shifted for Traci.

"God she actually went for him?!" Andy sits up.

"I can't believe it either, you should've seen them working together today."

"Oh yeah?" Andy asks.

"Yeah, every other word he said just about made her smile."

"You noticed that?" Andy asks him.

"Well Steve talks a lot so, hard not to."

"Hm… I'm glad she's happy. It's weird that it's him though."

"Hm. At least she's happy and not hiding a guy from everyone."

"Wow, really?" Andy lets out a laugh. Feeling relief wash through her after her talk with Gail. But then Andy remembers her conversation with Traci earlier and how Oliver had asked them to visit. Traci must've forgotten everything when Steve flashed her that smile of his.

"Yeah." Nick crackles a laugh. "Since you're going to be running late I think I'll ask Chloe to the Penny… you know as my date tonight."

Andy raises her eyebrows. "What?" She asks slowly knowing he's playing with her even though she's with Dov.

"She's been pretty cool lately." Nick says.

"I doubt she'd say yes to you." Andy tells him.

"Why's that?"

"Because your mine-"

"Ah but she doesn't know that." Nick cuts her off.

"Wow." Andy says.

Nick ignores her. "Yeah, I may even walk her to her door step after… who knows what would happen."

Andy lets out a laugh again. "You should shut up." She laughs again. "The only girl you're walking to doors with is me, okay?"

Nick laughs at her. "Okay."

"Plus Chloe may or may not leave you out in the cold."

"Oh?" Nick asks shocked.

"And plus you already know you're coming in if you walk me, so."

"You right." Nick tells her.

"Ha, ha." Andy laughs out loud.

"It's good to hear you laugh." Nick says with a smile.

Andy smiles. "I'll meet you there though okay? I might be a little bit late, I don't know yet."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Nick asks.

Andy lets out a smile again. "I will be once I see you."

Nick smiles again. "Then you better get over to the Penny fast, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Alright, see you." Nick finishes.

"Bye." Andy tells him.

Gail steps out from the room.

"Hey." Andy says as she stands up.

"You're still here?" Gail asks.

"Yeah, of course." Andy puts her phone in her pocket. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Make sure I was okay." Gail murmurs to herself. "Fine… thanks for asking."

"Gail can you just let me explain?"

"Explain what Andy?" Gail asks in a soft tone.

"I know how Nick's yours, was… was yours."

"Andy, what are you getting at?" She asks in an innocent way.

"I'm getting at the fact that I've been unhappy for more than half a year, and through all of that, all of it… he's been there for me. So I'm sorry, I guess, that our relationship took too big of a step for you to handle. Because I know you and him have a deep history and…"

Gail nods.

Andy looks at Gail in deep thought. "Please stop acting like you're okay… with me and Nick."

Gail shrugs her shoulder. "Hm… I'd like to know how Sam would react to this." She says this to herself.

Andy takes the hit, but doesn't sink. "So… you're okay… with me and Nick?"

Gail struggles with tears in her eyes and barely lets out her words. "Andy, I'm… fine."

Andy raises her eyebrows. "So… we, we have your blessing?" She asks very subtle.

Gail breaks a tear. "My?" She rubs her lips together. "My blessing?"

Andy watches her.

"No…" Gail shakes her head and chokes on her tears now. "No you don't… you don't have my blessing." She barley gets her sentence out.

Andy looks down. "I'm sorry."

Gail keeps her eyes on Andy. "You… you broke the code Andy, you're never supposed to date a friends ex, ever…" She looks her in the eyes. "That's what's so great about it." Gail loses her tears and speaks more confidently now towards Andy who's losing herself in watery eyes. "That's your punishment. You are the bad guy. You… Miss perfect-never-hurt-a-fly-McNally are the bad guy…"

Andy can't believe Gail's words, she's practically breaking up with her right now.

She lets a tear fall. "Gail-"

"You leave with him for six months. You leave your boyfriend. He leaves his girlfriend. And in the end… he and I don't matter at all." Gail says referring to her and Sam. "You're the bad guy."

Andy closes her eyes and lets out a slow breath.

"Look at it. It's just killing you."

Andy gets up the courage to look her in the eyes.

Gail looks behind her. "If you'll excuse me, my real friend's waiting for me so." Gail finishes and brushes passed Andy.

Andy lets herself look after her as she and Holly walk out together.

* * *

Back at the station after she changes, Andy texts Traci and lets her know she's using her car. She was planning on going straight to the Penny to catch up with Nick, because it was a long day for her and she just wants to be with him, but then she remembers what Traci said earlier about Oliver's cabin. Traci probably forgot because she's off in Steve Peck land. Andy thinks its adorable how he invited the guys over for their 'men time' and wants to make their night better by actually bringing them what they asked for. She knows how she's missed out on a lot from the task force and wants to make up for it. She sends Nick a text letting him know her plan after she grabs the keys out of Traci's drawer. She makes the short drive off some back road from the liquor store. When she pulls up into Oliver's drive way the day is darkening into night, but it's still light out.

"Andy! Hey you made it." Dov calls from the porch next to Chris. "They're here!" He shouts to someone inside.

"Hi Andy!" Chris yells as he and Dov walk down the steps and make their way to Andy.

"Hey, I brought you guys something." Andy says crossing her arms and leans against the side of Traci's car.

"Oh is it just you?" Dov asks from in front of Andy.

She nods as Oliver and Sam appear from the porch up above.

"McNally!" Oliver shouts down.

Andy waves and smiles up at them, she had no idea Sam was here… should've guessed though it's Oliver here. Andy tightens her arms across her chest as she turns back to Dov and Chris talking to her. Sam had no idea Andy was stopping by either. Oliver's plan… is in motion.

"Perfect timing, don't ya think brother?" Oliver says in a normal tone to Sam who shoves his hands into his pockets. "Yeah, I mean, I had no idea she was coming." He adds.

Sam glares at his best friend as Andy, Dov and Chris's laughs echo in the trees from whatever they're talking about.

Oliver nods. "Yeah, I think it's great timing." He pats him on the back as he passes him to walk down the steps to go see Andy.

Andy combs her hand through her hair as she answers Dov's question. "Uh, no I'm not staying; I uh have plans…" Andy takes in Sam and Oliver approaching.

They heard her response to them.

"Oh big plans McNally?" Oliver chirps.

Andy just laughs at him.

"What happened to Nash?" Oliver asks for Sam.

Andy shrugs her shoulders thinking Traci wouldn't want the whole division to know about her and Steve by the morning.

"Then we'll gladly take this extra weight off you so you can get on your way easier." Oliver says as he with Dov and Chris walk over to behind the car and open the trunk.

Andy's left with facing Sam. She hasn't really seen him, really talked to him since she and Nick started to happen. She just smiles then looks up behind him at the cabin. "The cabin's beautiful Oliver… very you."

"Oh thanks McNally, it was a spur of the moment type of thing… you know how those are right?" Oliver says as he hands two six packs to each of the rookies standing behind him. He grabs two himself to carry up.

Andy nods. "Yeah, I do."

Oliver laughs as he walks passed her with Dov and Chris on his flank. "Andy… Hey would you mind getting some boxes Celery left in her car?"

"Oh I'm not staying-"

"Take Sammy, there's more than one." Oliver ignores her. He then he rushes up the stairs with Dov and Chris into the cabin.

"Okay…" Andy turns to follow Sam to Celery's car parked further up the drive.

"So how're you?" Sam asks as they walk up the drive way.

"Um… good. Normally I'd be tired after… a day like today, but I'm not. Not really you know, so." Andy stops herself from babbling.

Oliver and the guys go inside in the warmth of the cabin.

"Good. That's good." Sam comments. "Actually I don't remember-" He opens the truck to confirm his suspicion.

Zero boxes in sight.

"Huh." Sam huffs out and rubs the back of his neck.

Andy crosses her arms again at the notion Oliver had made. He wants Sam and her to talk, okay. But what and why do they have anything to talk about. She gets that Sam sees Oliver's notion too so she doesn't say anything but takes a step back and turns around to face the croaking forest.

She hears the trunk close and Sam lean against the back of the car casually facing Andy's back and staring into the darkening forest as well.

They stand in silence for about a minute.

"How did the Traci's case go?" Sam starts of easy.

"Good." Andy spoke standing still. "Traci solved her first solo homicide."

"She must be proud."

Andy nods. "I haven't seen her yet, but I bet she is."

Sam nods and looks down. Even he has been noticing how there has been some weird distance between Andy and Traci lately, but not even just Traci, even Dov, Chris… and Gail.

Andy looks at the ground as well, taking what she just said and how Sam is interpreting that right now.

She changes the subject, sniffs a bit as she turns around to face Oliver's glowing cabin in the dimming day's light. "He's really got it going for himself doesn't he… new girlfriend… new house…" She shrugs her shoulders forward. "New life."

"He deserves it." Sam says instantly still looking forward.

Andy immediately angles her body to face him. She can't believe he said that. She doesn't say anything, doesn't move and neither does he. They stand in the eerie quietness for a few minutes.

"Everyone deserves a good life. Everyone deserves to be happy."

Sam shrugs his shoulders.

"Sam-"

"-Andy."

They say each other's name at the same time.

Andy hugs herself tighter. "There's something… I should…"

"Tell me?" Sam finishes for her.

Andy nods but doesn't move herself to face him.

"I uh, I have something I need to tell you too." Sam admits.

Andy turns to see Sam who's looking down. "Sam."

"You first." Sam looks up at her.

Andy bits her lip a bit. "I think…" She takes a deep breath before she starts this. "I think you should go first, because after I tell you… I mean, you might just walk away and…" She takes another breath. "And I think the fact that you admitted you need to tell me something… it's important for you to get out…. so you first."

Sam leans off from the car in order to stand up straight. He understands what she said. "I think I already know what you're going to say."

Andy watches him, watches his eyes for any indication as to what he's fighting with himself to say.

He takes in a breath watching her eyes as well. "Andy, I…"

She stands motionless and takes in every breath he's making, every word, and every emotion hidden behind it.

Sam looks off to the side. Andy doesn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt any thoughts that are running through his mind. He looks back at her and sees the only girl that has ever cared for him more than he deserves. He opens his mouth to speak again but a vibrating phone stops his words from coming out.

Andy doesn't make a motion to retrieve it from her pocket. She puts her head down as Sam looks off to the side and soon walks to it.

"Sam." Andy tries to get his attention.

"No, no it's okay. You should get that it could be Nash needing her car or… someone."

Andy watches the back of Sam as she lets it ring and doesn't pick it up so when it dies out she lets out a breath. "See how easy that was?" She asks him as she walks away from him and towards Traci's car. "For me to just let it ring, to let you-"

She stops half way and turns to see him in the same position, facing the other way towards the forest. Right now she decides she doesn't need to tell him about her and Nick, he doesn't need to know, it actually doesn't concern him. She only thought she should because of what Gail said. But Andy knows he wouldn't care for the information any more than he cares for her any more.

"Goodnight Sam." She tells him before turning around and getting in the car to drive away.

* * *

After Andy makes it to the Penny she texts Nick to meet her outside.

"Hey." Nick starts but is cut off by Andy walking into his arms and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Hi." She wraps her arms around him and lets him hug her.

"What was that for."

She looks up at him and smiles. "To make sure it was worth it."

Nick nods and understands. "And?"

Andy gives him a bigger smile and gives him a short kiss. "Totally worth it."

* * *

**This totally would've been up sooner but the promo pictures for 4x13 got released and well enough said there I guess.**

**I am so sorry this is late though. I sort of started 4x11 so if you guys have any suggestions let me know and I'll be sure to add them in. PM, review, or message me on Tumblr!**

**Can I just say that Traci and Steve… cutest thing ever, I just had to write them. They're amazing and I am so happy Traci is finally letting herself be happy! But guys I can't even talk to you about that Gail and Andy scene. Don't bother. And I didn't realize we didn't have an Sam and Andy scenes in this episode until like after. I was so invested in everything else, I always thought that after Sam admitted to Oliver he misses Andy that like he would tell her. So I had this whole thing written out, and when it didn't happen in the episode I decided to cut it out. Because I don't want to put anything forward that hasn't happened yet. Because let's face it the writer's of Rookie Blue are waiting for that one second to drop everything at once. It's going to be a killer.**

**Information for my other story, strike three, I've gotten some reviews to update faster and I KNOW I'm trying guys alright? I'm working on it and I can already say it's going to be a longer chapter. Some of you may think I abandoned it or something. I NEVER will abandon it okay? I plan on writing more when the seasons over, because let's be real, nine months is WAY too long. So I forsure will keep writing. **

_**"Like you and McNally?"**_

_**"Exactly."**_

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

***IMPORTANT* **

**I made a post/petition for season 5 to be more than just 13 episodes. Here's the link, I'm not planning anything major with it, just thought that if it actually does get a lot of notes that someone will see and understand our NEED for more episodes.**

post/59340809076/petition-for-season-5-to-have-a-2 2-episode-season


End file.
